IMPALA AWARDS 2010
by A Rainha
Summary: Votações encerradas. Leia como foi a noite de premiação, com os convidados e eventos mais inusitados! E AGORA, UM NOVO MISTÉRIO... SAIBA O QUE ACONTECEU DEPOIS DA FESTA... COMPLETA.
1. regras oficiais completas

** IMPALA AWARDS 2010**

_Pessoal, nesta época de premiações em que Supernatural continua sendo o Preferido da galera (acho que todo mundo sabe que este ano, mesmo em baixa na popularidade, ou não, nossa série preferida ganhou o prêmio de melhor série de ficção/fantasia no People CHoice Awards), pensei em fazer uma brincadeirinha por aqui, principalmente para que a gente conheça algumas fanfics que talvez ainda não tenhamos lido, mas também, para continuar dando parabéns para aquelas obras que nos emocionaram durante o ano passado !_

_As regras seriam as seguintes:_

**Indicação de fanfics**

Na primeira fase, você vai indicar uma, e apenas uma, fanfic nas categorias abaixo. No caso de melhor ficwriter e beta, você pode indicar três nomes em cada categoria.

ATENÇÃO, SÓ PODERÃO PARTICIPAR FANFICS CUJO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO TENHA SIDO POSTADO ENTRE 1 DE JANEIRO DE 2009 A 31 DE DEZEMBRO DE 2009.

Você não precisa indicar em todas as categorias, se não quiser

Você deixa sua INDICAÇÃO aqui nos comentários, até o dia 28 DE FEVEREIRO. A partir do dia 1 de março, será anunciada a lista de nomeados para cada uma das categorias participantes. Como podem ser muitos, o processo de pré seleção vai escolher os 4 mais indicados para cada categoria. Serão estes os que passarão a participar da votação. Caso todos os indicados (fanfiction ou autores/betas) em determinada categoria recebam apenas 1 indicação, neste caso serão selecionados aqueles 4 que tiverem maior numero de indicações em outras categorias. Caso ainda assim haja empate...ufa,vocês são bons hein...Eu não sei ainda o que sugerir para lidar com este capricho do destinor. A gente discute isso se acontecer.

A partir daí, será hora da diversão: a partir de primeiro de março até dia 15 DE MARÇO, será o período para ler as fanfics indicadas e votar.

Para evitar injustiças, cada votante pode escolher somente uma categoria onde indicar um trabalho de sua própria autoria. Isto não é obrigatório, entretanto.

Com certeza você pode indicar a mesma fanfic mais de uma vez para prêmios diferentes.

**Votação**

Só poderão votar na sua fanfic favorita da seguinte maneira:

O eleitor deverá ler todas as historias indicadas para a categoria que Ele quer votar. Para sabermos que isto aconteceu, é só deixar uma review nas histórias como seu penname (o mesmo que será usado no voto). Não precisa estar logado para isto, caso a fanfic em questão já tenha reviews logadas com este penname em todos os capítulos. Uma só review basta no ultimo capitulo, para constar como lida. Em seguida, é só deixar o comentário aqui (a partir do dia 1 de março até dia 15) com os seus escolhidos:

No dia 20 de março sai o resultado. E o que os vencedores ganham com isso?

Oras, ganham o prazer de sentir seu esforço, criatividade e trabalho reconhecidos aqui.

Tivemos uma contribuição maravilhosa na forma de uma ideia da Morgana Onirica, que sugeriu um banner com o prêmio, a ser colado na fic ou no profile do vencedor. Com certeza posso providenciar isso!

Além do que, claro que poderá colocar a tag de premiado na sua fanfic.

No caso específico das categorias tecnicas (melhores ficwriter, ficwriter estreante e beta), a votação será feita pelo número de vezes que a pessoa foi indicada aqui.

ENTRE OS DIAS 15 E 20 DE MARÇO, O RESULTADO SERÁ DIVULGADO. A GENTE PODE ATÉ MESMO ABRIR UMA COMUNIDADE AQUI E POSTAR AS FANFICS GANHADORAS.

**Categorias**

_Estilo_

**Melhor Long fic** (mais de 10 capítulos, completa, qualquer rating e gênero)

**Melhor Drabble** (menos de 500 palavras, completa, qualquer gênero e rating)

**Melhor Oneshot** (qualquer rating, gênero e numero de capítulos, completa)

**Melhor Songfic **(qualquer rating, gênero e numero de capítulos, completa)

**Melhor série** (long fic, mais de 10 capítulos **e mínimo de 10.000 palavras**, incompleta, mas iniciada dentro do período elegível de 1 de janeiro a 31 de dezembro de 2009 qualquer tag ou rating )

**Melhor AU** (melhor fanfic específica de universo alternativo, completa, qualquer rating e gênero, numero de capítulos)

**Melhor fanfiction** (qualquer rating, gênero e numero de capítulos, completa)

_Técnica_

**Melhor ficwriter **(até 3 indicações, qualquer categoria. Não se esqueça de colocar também o trabalho pelo qual ele/ela está sendo indicado)

**Melhor ficwriter estreante** (deve ter se cadastrado no site de julho a dezembro de 2009, com pelo menos uma história publicada, até três nomes indicados. Não se esqueça de colocar também o trabalho pelo qual ele/ela está sendo indicado)

**Melhor beta** (até 3 indicações, qualquer categoria. Não se esqueça de colocar também o trabalho pelo qual ele/ela está sendo indicado)

_Gênero_

**Melhor fanfic Weechester** (qualquer rating e numero de capítulos, completa)

**Melhor fanfic Padackles** (qualquer rating e numero de capítulos, completa)

**Melhor fanfic traduzida** (qualquer rating, gênero e número de capitulos,completa. Traduzida de outra língua para o português, original em qualquer site)

**Melhor fanfic Slash** (rating M, Padackles, Wincest, OCC ou Het, qualquer numero de capítulos, completa)

**Melhor fanfic Wincest** (rating T a M, qualquer número de capitulos, complete)

**Melhor fanfic Challenge** (fanfiction originalmente escrita para Challenge, publicada aqui no dentro do período elegível, qualquer rating qualquer número de capítulos, complete,)

**Melhor fanfic Cômica/Aventura** ( qualquer rating e numero de capítulos, completa)

**Melhor fanfic Drama/Romance** (qualquer rating e número de capítulos, completa)

**Melhor personagem OCC** (personagem original, em série completa de qualquer gênero ou rating. Não se esqueçam de apontar a qual fanfic o personagem pertence)

**_Então não espere mais, copie a lista de categorias e aponte pra gente o que de melhor você tem lido por aqui nos últimos meses!_**

**_Juro que seu eu pudesse bem que faria uma estatueta com formato de Chevy Impala preto, pra presentear vocês. Mas nem seria possível, não tenho autorização legal para tal coisa, né mesmo?_**

**_Qualquer sugestão a respeito do Impala Awards, é só comentarem, ok?_**

Qualquer sugestão a respeito do Impala Awards, é só comentarem, ok? Divulguem para o maior número possível de pessoas, pra brincadeira ficar mais legal,certo?

**_Beijos  
_**


	2. banners de premiação estão prontos

**IMPALA AWARDS 2010: Banners de premiação**

Pessoal, lembrando que para quem quiser prestigiar as melhores fics e ficwriters de 2009, vamos votar até dia 28 de fevereiro, ok? Leiam as regras atentamente, não deixem de dar o seu voto para parabenizar o esforço e o tempo de nossos amigos e amigas que compartilham conosco suas historias maravilhosas.

Para incrementar o prêmio, eu e a Morgana Onirica fizemos os banners comemorativos, serão personalizados dentro da categoria. São três modelos, para premiar gênero, estilo e técnica. Virão com o nome da fic ganhadora e do escritor, e modéstia a parte, ficaram bem bacanas. Confiram nos links abaixo, basta tirar os espaços:

* * *

http:// pict. Com /view/ 2929611 /0/ awardestilo

* * *

http:// pict. Com /view/ 2929614 /0/ awardtecnica

* * *

http:// pict. Com /view/ 2929621 /0/ awardgenero

* * *

Então, pessoal, fiquem atentos e não deixem de participar.

Um beijão e marquem este anúncio para não perderem a premiação. Convidem os amigos para votarem, quanto mais, melhor!

Abraços


	3. Nominadas ao Impala Awards 2010

Oi pessoal, aqui estamos mais uma vez para divulgar a segunda etapa da nossa votação. O legal é que quem participou parece que teve um duro trabalho para escolher as melhores em cada categoria, o que nem é de se estranhar, já que o nível das fanfictions normalmente é alto e é natural a indecisão. Todos os nominados receberão uma mensagem o comunicando disso. Afinal, mesmo que não seja a fanfic vencedora, ser lembrado numa votação dos melhores de 2009 é ser um dos melhores na opinião de leitores exigentes!

Infelizmente, houve algumas indicações que foram indeferidas, principalmente por se tratarem de fics fora do parâmetro data de publicação. A data de publicação do primeiro capítulo foi o fator que mais desclassificou indicações.

Mas vamos às indicadas concorrentes!

**NOMINADAS**

_

* * *

__Estilo_

**Melhor Long fic**

(mais de 10 capítulos, completa, qualquer rating e gênero)

A categoria mais difícil de manter a atenção, ritmo e por vezes, a paciência do próprio autor, tem aqui duas histórias da mesma ficwriter. Longfiction não é para os fracos, meninos e meninas. Já podemos dizer que a moça é a ganhadora, mas qual das duas será a melhor de suas longfics? Leia ambas e vote!

**FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ, por EmptySpaces**

**SMUT por EmptySpaces11**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor Drabble**

(menos de 500 palavras, completa, qualquer gênero e rating)

Se escrever longfics não é fácil, pela extensão da trama, imaginem só condensar situações em menos de 500 palavras? Com certeza requer uma _expertise_ e as fanfics concorrentes apresentam três facetas muito diferentes da série. Confira e escolha sua preferida:

**3BRAINSTHINKING SERIES: EU TE AMO Por Thata Martins, Emptyspaces11 e Galatea Glax!**

**VISÕES Por Chantall**

**WHAT DID HE SEE IN HIM? Por Sniper Padalecki **

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor Oneshot** (qualquer rating, gênero e número de capítulos, completa)

A mais popular forma de fanfiction, que apresenta um rápido conto retratando uma situação memorável ou talvez, se aprofunda em analises psicológicas densas, traz uma variedade de temas para a competição. O gênero pode variar, mas tudo cabe num conto curto.

**À DERIVA por Galatea Glax**

**CONSEQUÊNCIAS por Larysam**

**NA DÚVIDA CULPE O MISHA, Miss Dartmoor**

**ONE, TWO, THREE; por Lisi Black S**

**PEDAÇOS DE VOCÊ Por Emptyspaces11**

**TOMORROW por A Rainha**

_As nominadas tiveram indicações em outras categorias. Como houve empate entre a maioria, todas as pré selecionadas ficaram na votação oficial, para não sermos injustos. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Melhor Songfic**

(qualquer rating, gênero e número de capítulos, completa)

Músicas nos fazem sonhar, relembrar, nos inspiram... E quando juntamos Sobrenatural e músicas que acrescentam significado ou se casam perfeitamente com "aquela" cena?

**LABIRINTO Por Galatea Glax**

**KEEP HOLDIN ON Por Emptyspaces11**

**SN JUKEBOX: BACK IN BLACK Por Ruy**

**TOMORROW Por A Rainha**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor série**

(long fic, mais de 10 capítulos **e mínimo de 10.000 palavras**_, incompleta,_ mas iniciada dentro do período elegível de 1 de janeiro a 31 de dezembro de 2009 qualquer tag ou rating )

Tem hora que não queremos que uma história acabe. E ela vai esticando, esticando... Então temos uma série, algumas de uma temporada, outras com mais de uma, e temos um Canon todinho nosso! Fala sério, quando e que vocês vão virar profissionais?

**DEUSES OU DEMÔNIOS Por Galatea Glax**

**ENCONTRO MARCADO Por Mary Spn**

**IN JOY AND SORROW Por Emptyspaces11**

**REENCONTRO Por Pollyta**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor AU**

(melhor fanfic específica de universo alternativo, completa, qualquer rating e gênero, numero de capítulos)

Se tem hora que o Canon não comporta mais nossa imaginação, sempre há o Universo Alternativo...

**JERICHO: SUPERNATURAL RELOADED Por A Rainha**

**UMA VEZ WINCHESTER, SEMPRE WINCHESTER Por Crica**

**INCERTEZAS por MarySpn**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor fanfiction**

(qualquer rating, gênero e numero de capítulos, completa)

Se escrever já é difícil, imagina apontar a melhor Fanfiction de Supernatural, entre tantos estilos diferentes, publicadas em 2009? Tem para todos os gostos, leiam e votem!

**DUAS VEZES VOCÊ Por Miss Dartmoor**

**KEEP HOLDING ON Por Emptyspaces11**

**TOMORROW Por A Rainha**

**UMA VEZ WINCHESTER, SEMPRE WINCHESTER Por Crica**

**

* * *

**_Técnica_

**Melhor ficwriter**

(até 3 indicações, qualquer categoria. Não se esqueça de colocar também o trabalho pelo qual ele/ela está sendo indicado)

Provavelmente a categoria mais difícil, pois temos vários estilos diferentes, várias histórias maravilhosas porém muito distintas. Mas você escolheu o seu preferido. Mesmo assim, todos os concorrentes merecem nossos aplausos por sua dedicação ao fandom e a qualidade de seu trabalho. Os nominados foram:

**CRICA por Perigo Na Floresta, Send The Pain e Por Uma Vez Winchester, Sempre Winchester**

**EMPTYSPACES11 por In Joy And Sorrow e Para Ser Um Homem**

**MISS DARTMOOR por Por Duas Vezes Você**

**GALATEA GLAX por Por Deuses Ou Demônios, Gabriel, Omnia Vincit Amor e por Sedução À Base D'água **

**MARYSPN por Amor, Estranho amor e Encontro Marcado**

**A RAINHA por Sinceridade Profunda**

**LISI BLACK S. por One, Two, Three**

**SNIPER PADALECKI por Backstage**

Como a regra desta categoria elege vencedor aquele que tiver maior número de indicações deferidas na primeira fase, já temos o nome do Melhor Ficwriter de 2009. Aguardem!

* * *

**Melhor ficwriter estreante**

(deve ter se cadastrado no site de julho a dezembro de 2009, com pelo menos uma história publicada, até três nomes indicados. Não se esqueça de colocar também o trabalho pelo qual ele/ela está sendo indicado).

Sejam bem vindos, meninos e meninas estreantes! Estimular aqueles que tiveram a coragem de publicar suas histórias nos últimos meses, que participam com suas reviews, que nos mostram uma nova maneira de ver as coisas, foi a tarefa de quem indicou o melhor ficwriter estreante!

**KARLA WINCHESTER Por Febre**

**LILITH C. GAUNT Por Broken**

**CAROL CAMUI Por O amor pode ser tão doce**

_Conforme as regras desta categoria, o vencedor seria aquele com o maior número de indicações válidas. E devido ao alto nível dos concorrentes, houve um triplo empate! Parabéns às nominadas, vocês foram as revelações de 2009!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Melhor beta**

(até 3 indicações, qualquer categoria. Não se esqueça de colocar também o trabalho pelo qual ele/ela está sendo indicado)

Parabéns para aqueles que passam horas escarafunchando nossos textos com um dicionário e uma gramática ao lado, ou nos dando opiniões construtivas e sinceras antes de colocarmos nosso conto à prova do público. Os nominados foram:

**ARIA01 por Não há ninguém como você de Shiryuforever94**

**DET. ROOD****, por Uma vez Winchester, Sempre Winchester de Crica**

**EMPTYSPACES11 por "Refuge" de Kuchiki Rukia.13 e por Tempestade de Thata Martins**

**GALATEA GLAX por Bad Things de Miss Dartmoor ****e por "Conseqüências" de Miss Dartmoor**

**THATA MARTINS por "Nada a ser feito" de Galatea Glax e Por Omnia Vincit Amor De Galatea Glax**

_Conforme as regras desta categoria, o vencedor seria aquele com o maior número de indicações válidas. E devido ao alto nível dos concorrentes, houve um triplo empate!_

_Aguardem!_

_

* * *

Gênero_

**Melhor fanfic Weechester**

(qualquer rating e número de capítulos, completa)

Se você não gosta de filhotes, estrelas e presentes, você não é normal. E o que dirá de fofinhos e espertos filhotes Winchester?

**O DIA EM QUE DEAN WINCHESTER APRENDEU A COZINHAR 2 Por Thata Martins**

**CAMISOLÕES E LADRÕES, Por Ophium**

**POR QUE SAM TEM MEDO DE PALHAÇOS? Por A Rainha**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor fanfic Padackles**

(qualquer rating e numero de capítulos, completa)

Um gênero próprio e com muitos fãs, o Padackles cria as teorias conspiratórias mais interessantes do que as da própria série. Também usa os atores do show para suas próprias produções independentes. Então, Jared e Jensen praticamente são nossos vizinhos; sabemos (e inventamos) mais da vida deles do que dos nossos amigos! Será que os atores nunca tiveram a curiosidade de ler um Padackles?

**HISTÓRIA CURTA SOBRE AS COISAS QUE NÃO SÃO DITAS Por Emptyspaces11**

**SEDUÇÃO À BASE D'ÁGUA Por Galatea Glax**

**DUAS VEZES VOCÊ por Miss Dartmoor**

'**SMUT' Por Emptyspaces11**

**NA DÚVIDA, CULPE O MISHA por Miss Dartmoor**

**AMOR, ESTRANHO AMOR por Mary Spn**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor fanfic traduzida**

(qualquer rating, gênero e número de capítulos, completa. Traduzida de outra língua para o português, original em qualquer site)

Vamos prestigiar o trabalho de quem, por simples amor a uma história, dedica seu tempo para traduzir e nos brindar com fantásticas versões de histórias estrangeiras.

**DE VINTE E SEIS MODOS CORROMPIDO tradução por Lydia Malfoy**

**SMILE TO THE CAMERA tradução por Stefunny**

**QUASE O SUFICIENTE tradução por A Rainha **

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor fanfic Slash**

(rating M, Padackles, Wincest, OCC ou Het, qualquer numero de capítulos, completa)]

Vocês sabem, o lance "...da voz rouca, sussurrando no ouvido: 'Isto não é certo'... Sua mão deslizando pelo tórax largo e firme..." Para quem gosta de uma fanfiction mais explícita e picante, este é um prato cheio. E quem nunca deu uma espiadinha que atire a primeira pedra!

**JEALOUSY Por Miss Dartmoor**

**NADA A SER FEITO Por Galatea Glax**

**SEDUÇÃO À BASE D'ÁGUA Por Galatea Glax**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor fanfic Wincest**

(rating T a M, qualquer número de capítulos, complete)

Escritoras já consagradas do gênero vieram nos apresentando ótimas peças por todo 2009. Com certeza esta decisão não vai ser fácil, igualzinho aos dilemas de amor dos Irmãos Winchester.

**JEALOUSY por Miss Dartmoor**

**OMNIA VINCIT AMOR Por Galatea Glax**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor fanfic Challenge**

(fanfiction originalmente escrita para Challenge, publicada aqui no dentro do período elegível, qualquer rating qualquer número de capítulos, completa)

Já sabemos que o pessoal andava inspiradíssimo para o Valentine's Day de 2009. Assim, fica até mais fácil decidir qual das concorrentes pegou melhor o espírito da coisa...

**SUPERNATURAL VALENTINE'S DAY: POÇÃO DO AMOR Por Miss Dartmoor**

**SUPERNATURAL VALENTINE'S DAY PINK POR Emptyspaces11**

**SUPERNATURAL VALENTINE'S DAY – UNREQUITED LOVE Por Emptyspaces11**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor fanfic Cômica/Aventura**

(qualquer rating e numero de capítulos, completa)

Então temos uma rainha do humor entre nós...! Concorrer consigo mesma deve ser engraçado, realmente. Uma oneshot, uma AU... Qual é a melhor?

**SUPERNATURAL VALENTINE'S DAY: WHAT'S UP? Por Crica**

**UMA VEZ WINCHESTER, SEMPRE WINCHESTER Por Crica**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor fanfic Drama/Romance**

(qualquer rating e número de capítulos, completa)

Drama, romance, angst...Uma maré de sentimentos contraditórios e tudo o que você tem a fazer é deixar a imaginação rolar, graças aos escritores que criaram as nominadas:

**À DERIVA por Galatea Glax**

**APENAS UM ANJO Por Emptyspaces11**

**SEND THE PAIN Por Crica**

**VOCÊ JÁ FEZ ISSO, DEAN? Por Miss Dartmoor**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor personagem OCC**

(personagem original, em série completa de qualquer gênero ou rating. Não se esqueçam de apontar a qual fanfic o personagem pertence).

Ok, ele não pertence ao Canon, mas sem dúvida, bem que poderia, né? Estamos falando de um personagem charmoso, bem construído e capaz de conquistar a atenção do leitor. E mais que isso, ele foi feito para caber no universo de Supernatural! Já pensou em tentar vendê-lo ao Kripke?

**JULIE LITMAN na Saga "Os Caçadores 3" Por Marcia Litman**

**ROCCO CARMONE "DON CORLEONE" Em Jericho: Supernatural Reloaded Por A Rainha**

**VALERY ROOD em Song for a Rainy Day Por Det. Rood  
**

**GABRIEL em Amor, Estranho amor de Mary SPN**

* * *

**Para votar: Atenção ao prazo. Votação apenas até o dia 15 de março à meia noite.**

**Mesmo se você não indicou fics na primeira fase, você pode votar.**

**Você pode votar somente nas categorias que quiser, contanto que observe a seguinte prerrogativa:**

_Para votar em uma categoria, você tem que ler todas as fics daquela categoria. Como foi citado no regulamento, para comprovar que você leu todas, deverá constar uma review em que conste a data do período de votação no último ou único capítulo da fic concorrente. _

_Deve constar a seguinte frase na review:_

_**ESTA FANFICTION ESTÁ PARTICIPANDO DO IMPALA AWARDS 2010 NA CATEGORIA... E FOI AVALIADA.**_

_Você pode deixar sua opinião também, mas só isto já basta!_

_Caso você já tenha deixado sua review na fic, deixe novamente com uma review não logada, mas assinada com o mesmo nome que você usará para votar. _

_Cada categoria exige uma review. Isto é, se uma fic estiver concorrendo a mais de uma categoira, deve-se especificar a qual categoria aquela review se refere.  
_

Esta brincadeira também tem como o objetivo o intercâmbio entre leitores e ficwriters leitores, e claro, para uma avaliação imparcial da qualidade de uma fanfiction, você tem que ler suas concorrentes.

Agora é hora do lobby: chame seus amigos, prometa oneshots, esteja livre para programar comícios e mandar brindes (eu aceito!)!

Mas para evitar fraudes, somente votantes registrados no site poderão participar, ok?

**Indicações INDEFERIDAS: veja na próxima página porque sua fic preferida não está entre as nominadas.**

**Confira aqui na comunidade todas as fics nominadas, num lugar só!**

.net/c2/79802/3/0/1/


	4. Indicadas e Indeferidas

**INDICADAS E INDEFERIDAS:**

**Pessoal, aposto como todo mundo se esmerou e indicou as fics que emocionaram, fizeram, rir, chorar, refletir ou simplesmente proporcionaram uma ótima distração. Infelizmente algumas destas fanfictions indicadas não preenchiam os requisitos para passarem para a segunda fase do Impala Awards. Elas, entretanto estão citadas aqui, foram consideradas memoráveis. Portanto, vocês ficwriters responsáveis por estas pequenas (ou grandes, segundo o caso) obras primas, têm todo o direito de ficarem emocionados, felizes, honrados e de sentirem o carinho de todos nós, leitores. **

**Com todo o apreço, uma homenagem aos outros indicados ao Impala Awards 2010:**

_Estilo_

**Melhor Long fic**

(mais de 10 capítulos, completa, qualquer rating e gênero)

_In Joy And Sorrow De Emptyspaces11 (Incompleta)_

_Reencontro Por Pollyta (Incompleta)_

_Devour Por Mystik (Publicada Em 2007)_

_Como Perder Um Amor, Por Emptyspaces11 (Publicada Em 2008)_

_Tudo O Que Ele Quer É Por Miss Dartmoor (Publicada Em 2008)_

* * *

**Melhor Drabble**

(menos de 500 palavras, completa, qualquer gênero e rating)

_Mais Do Que Tudo Por Emptyspaces11 (Número De Palavras Excedido)_

_Just Find The Feeling Por Emptyspaces11(Número De Palavras Excedido)_

* * *

**Melhor Oneshot**

(qualquer rating, gênero e número de capítulos, completa)

_Instinto Selvagem Por Mystik (Publicada Em 2008)_

_"Sorrisos" por Belletsubasa (Publicada Em 2007)_

_Pequeno Sam por Shiryuforever94 (publicada em 2010)_

_Open Your eyes por Belletsubasa (publicada em 2007)_

* * *

**Melhor Songfic **

(qualquer rating, gênero e número de capítulos, completa)

_O Que Não Se Pode Explicar Aos Normais Por Emptyspaces11 (Publicada Em 2010)_

* * *

**Melhor AU**

(melhor fanfic específica de universo alternativo, completa, qualquer rating e gênero, numero de capítulos)

_Como Perder Um Amor Por Emptyspaces11 (Publicada Em 2008)_

_Destinos por Det. Rood (Publicada Em 2007)_

_Intenções, Por Miss Dartmoor (Publicada Em 2008)_

_Destinos Cruzados por EmptySpaces11 (publicada em 2008)_

* * *

**Melhor fanfiction**

(qualquer rating, gênero e numero de capítulos, completa)

_Nada Será Como Antes por Crica (Publicada Em 2008)_

_Como Perder Um Amor, Por Emptyspaces11 (Publicada Em 2008)_

_Ride The King's Highway, Baby por EmptySpaces11(publicada em 2010)_

* * *

**Melhor série**

(long fic, mais de 10 capítulos **e mínimo de 10.000 palavras**_, incompleta,_ mas iniciada dentro do período elegível de 1 de janeiro a 31 de dezembro de 2009 qualquer tag ou rating )

_Os Caçadores por Marcia Litman (publicada em 2008)_

* * *

_Técnica_

**Melhor ficwriter **

(até 3 indicações, qualquer categoria. Não se esqueça de colocar também o trabalho pelo qual ele/ela está sendo indicado)

_Emptyspaces11 Por O Inferno É (Publicada Em 2008)_

_Nieryka Por Um Show De Irmão (Publicada Em 2007)_

_Crica por Nada Será Como Antes (Publicada Em 2008)_

_Miss Dartmoor, Por Intenções (Publicada Em 2008)_

_Miss Dartmoor por "Tudo Que Ele Quer É" (Publicada Em 2008)_

_Emptyspaces11 por "Resposta" (Publicada Em 2008)_

_Crica por Quem de nós Dois (publicada em 2010)_

_EmptySpaces11 por Ride The King's Highway, Baby (publicada em 2010)_

* * *

**Melhor ficwriter estreante**

(deve ter se cadastrado no site de julho a dezembro de 2009, com pelo menos uma história publicada, até três nomes indicados. Não se esqueça de colocar também o trabalho pelo qual ele/ela está sendo indicado

_Shiryuforever94 Por A Última Vez (Cadastrada No Site Desde 2006)_

_Aria01 Por Good Bye, Brother (Cadastrada No Site Desde 2008)_

_Shiryuforever94 por Mea Maxima Culpa (Inscrita No Site Desde 2006)_

_ShiryuForever94 por Outra vez (Cadastrada No Site Desde 2006)_

_Aria01 por Hallow Evening (Cadastrada No Site Desde 2008)_

* * *

**Melhor beta**

(até 3 indicações, qualquer categoria. Não se esqueça de colocar também o trabalho pelo qual ele/ela está sendo indicado)

_Thata Martins Por Outra Vez De Shiryuforever94 (Publicada Em 2010)_

_Dana Norram por Ateu deLily Carroll (Publicada Em 2007)_

_Lilith C. Gaunt (Aka Lucy Gaunt) por O Sorriso De Quem Chora (Publicada Em 2010)_

_Vickyloka (Não Foi Citado Por Qual Trabalho, Então Não Tem Como Avaliar A Indicação De Seu Trabalho: Desculpe, Vickyloka)_

_Crica por Ride The King's Highway, Baby de EmptySpaces11 (publicada em 2010)_

_EmptySpaces11 por Quem de nós dois de Crica (publicada em 2010)_

* * *

_Gênero_

**Melhor fanfic Weechester** (qualquer rating e número de capítulos, completa)

_Pequeno Sam por Shiryuforever94 (Publicada Em 2010)_

_E se eu fosse você? Por Miss Dartmoor ( publicada em 2008)_

* * *

**Melhor fanfic Padackles**

(qualquer rating e numero de capítulos, completa)

_"Quem Cala Consente" por Miss Dartmoor (Publicada Em 2008)_

_In Joy And Sorrow por Emptyspaces11 (incompleta)_

* * *

**Melhor fanfic traduzida**

(qualquer rating, gênero e número de capítulos, completa. Traduzida de outra língua para o português, original em qualquer site)

_Uma Personalidade Toda Dela Por Nieryka (Publicada Em 2008)_

_Sobre Terminators E Bicicletas Com Rodinhas Por A_  
_Rainha (publicada em 2010)_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Melhor fanfic slash_**

Shadows on your eyes Por Shiryuforever94 (incompleta)**  
**

* * *

**Melhor fanfic Wincest**

(rating T a M, qualquer número de capítulos, complete)

_Incomplete Por Lyaracr (Rating K+)_

_"Devour" por Mystik (Publicada Em 2007)_

* * *

**Melhor fanfic Cômica/Aventura**

(qualquer rating e numero de capítulos, completa)

_Pequenos Monstros Por Nieryka (Publicada Em 2006)_

_Banzai por Det. Rood E Crica (Publicada Em 2008)_

* * *

**Melhor fanfic Drama/Romance**

(qualquer rating e número de capítulos, completa)

_Nada Será Como Antes por Crica (Publicada Em 2008)_

_Como Perder Um Amor Emptyspaces11 (Publicada Em 2008)_

_Erros, Por Miss Dartmour (Publicada Em 2008)_

_"A Última Vez" por Shiryuforever94 (Publicado Em 2010)_


	5. prorrogação

**PRORROGAÇÃO**

Devido alguns pedidos, o prazo de votação vai se estender até o dia 16 de março (terça-feira) até a meia noite. Espero facilitar para aqueles que ainda têm alguma dúvida ou dificuldade. O resultado deve sair no sábado dia 20 de março.

Se possível, peço aos indicados que quiserem, encaminhar antecipadamente seus agradecimentos para serem publicados juntamente com a premiação, através de Mensagem Privada.

Boa sorte a todos os concorrentes!


	6. Noite de Premiação

NOITE DE PREMIAÇÃO

No magnífico interior do Ficwriters Theater, em Wonderland, a multidão aguarda ansiosa a abertura das cortinas para o início do espetáculo de premiação. A expectativa é enorme, pois ninguém sabe o que esperar do evento. Minutos mais cedo, os paparazzi se deleitaram com a chegada de alguns nominados, artistas e gente do meio. Alguns ficwriters consagrados desfilaram e sorriram para as câmeras, cobertos com magníficos Valentino, Oscar de La Renta, Versace, Gucci e Renner (não o estilista).

Sobre as apostas de quem seriam os melhores da noite, muitos sorriam constrangidos e apelavam em suas respostas para os clássicos do futebol e do cinema:

"Vocês sabem, isso é uma caixinha de surpresa... ou será de bombons? Você nunca sabe o que pode sair lá de dentro..." e coisas do tipo. Algumas ausências foram notadas, alguns nominados não vieram, mas pode ser por causa do trânsito, uma loucura em Wonderland depois que Johnny Depp resolveu morar por lá. Havia ainda o boato de que Det. Rood estava querendo declinar do prêmio, mas um naipe inteiro de paus e os comandantes do tráfico no Rio a forçaram a se manter concorrendo. Toda esta polêmica ainda agitava o interior do teatro enquanto todos esperavam o início do show. Então quando as cortinas se abriram e o palco estava vazio, todos pensaram que o FF tinha vetado o concurso, e só depois que o buxixo amainou, puderam perceber a decoração estonteante do palco enorme; dezenas de Impalas negros pendendo do teto como seus faróis ligados, apontando para o palco cheio de desníveis e texturas que ampliavam o efeito de luz e sombra. A cortina de fundo era feita de minúsculos cristais Baccarat (porque Svarovski é coisa de pobre), cintilando como gotículas de chuva suspensas no ar. Dois telões gigantes circundavam o palco, complementando o design impecável do evento.

Então a música subiu, alguém resmungou que "Rebolation" combinaria mais e outra voz gritou ao fundo "toca Raul!" Tais pessoas nunca mais foram vistas depois do evento, e posteriormente a organização_ uma pessoa que se denomina Eu_ disse que não tinha nada a ver com isso.

A Rainha entrou evitando tropeçar no exuberante vestido vermelho, e manter a dignidade. Com um sorriso radiante, olhou a platéia repleta e abriu o evento:

"Boa noite, senhoras e senhores. Este é o Impala Awards 2010, o primeiro evento do tipo no Fanfiction . net e espero, não o último. Agradeço a todos os que participaram ativamente, indicando e votando nos concorrentes. Hoje temos aqui a ajuda de duas pessoas muito especiais, que ficarão conosco até o fim da noite. Sei que alguns descontentes podem achar que eles estão vestidos demais, mas é por causa do ar condicionado. Eu apresento a vocês...**Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles!**

Aplaudidos de pé, nossos atores preferidos entraram no palco, cada um por um lado, e postaram-se sorridentes para a platéia, ladeando A Rainha (depois disseram que ela deu um beliscão no traseiro de cada um, mas possivelmente é mentira, já que nenhum paparazzo e ninguém da imprensa internacional captaram este momento glorioso).

Jared Padalecki , o gigante, mantinha seu sorriso brilhante e suas covinhas apontadas para a plateia. Então se virou para a Rainha, franzindo a testa:

"Eh... Eu não te conheço de algum lugar?"

Ela pareceu constrangida. "Será?"

"Sim... Você não me é estranha..."

"Esta cantada é meio barata, não acha?"

"Será que... ligar pontinhos e asinhas de frango te dizem alguma coisa?" ele perguntou, fazendo uma cara engraçada. A Rainha pareceu um pouco preocupada.

"Isto é algum tipo de charada?" ela desconversou. "

"Só estou querendo me lembrar de onde é que eu conheço você..." ele tentou se explicar, aflito, mas aparentemente A Rainha estava começando a ficar irritada, resmungando audivelmente: "...nem um telefonema..."

Jensen virou-se para a platéia e deixou os dois discutindo se realmente se conheciam ou não:

"Como vocês sabem, há momentos em que um personagem original, aquele criado pelo ficwriter para um fanfiction, brilha tanto quanto os protagonistas. São personalidades brilhantes, que às vezes ganham histórias e coadjuvantes próprios. Os nominados para a categoria de Melhor Personagem Original foram:

Gabriel, em Amor, Estranho Amor

Valery Rood, em Song for a Rainy Day

Rocco Carmone em Jericho: Supernatural Reloaded

Julie Litman em Caçadores 3.

O casal que discutia disfarçou e Jared entregou o envelope à Rainha. Ela nervosamente abriu e com um grande sorriso anunciou:

**E o Impala Awards de Melhor Personagem Original vai para... Valery Rood! **

**Det. Rood subiu ao palco, ligeiramente constrangida, sendo aplaudida pela platéia, concorrentes e surpreendendo a alguns, que esperavam ver a ficwriter que a acompanhava. Valery Rood, como alguns sabem, é criador e criatura.**

Depois dos abraços e do agradecimento, Valery elegantemente saiu do palco acenando com seu Impala Awards que pegou as mãos de Jensen Ackles.

"Ei, você pode me dizer quem são estas pessoas esquisitas? " Jensen aproveitou a deixa para perguntar para a Rainha, apontando para uma parte da platéia.

"Ah, você quer dizer...aquelas pessoas ali ao fundo e nas galerias?"

"Sim, aquelas pessoas com sacos de papel nas cabeças."

"E aquelas com um ponto de interrogação no rosto cinza. Por que eles não têm cara?" perguntou Jared, interessado.

"Ah, estes são os números no status da história. São aquelas pessoas que visitam as fics e você não tem a menor idéia do que acharam. Os de saco de papel na cabeça... São os tímidos... Eles lêem, mas não deixam reviews... Mas tem gente que, além de deixar reviews, um dia se animam e resolvem contar novas histórias eles mesmos. Tivemos um monte de gente nova e talentosa chegando. Por isso, existe o prêmio para homenagear e incentivar os ficwriters estreantes, gente que se registrou no FF, que postou suas histórias e colheu as reviews do seu sucesso.

As indicadas ao prêmio tiveram um empate muito bem vindo, por isso aplausos às vencedoras do Impala Awards de Ficwriter estreante, que vai para **Karla Winchester, Lilith C. Gaunt e Carol Camui. Parabéns!**

Lilith Gaunt agarrou seu Impala Awards e disse, emocionada:

"_Er... Bem, eu fiquei muito, muito muito muito feliz de saber que fui indicada pro  
Impala Awards. E foi uma surpresa bem grande, né?" Ela sorriu abertamente. "Ahn, agradeço a todo mundo que leu, que me indicou, minha namorada linda  
Thammy 3, o cachorro do vizinho que parou de latir pra eu escrever, minha  
imaginação que ajudou, a Ana que me ajudou muiiito e às meninas que tem  
tanto trabalho pra fazer o Impala Awards só pra nozes se sentirmos melhor e  
com mais vontade de escrever. Beijão grande a todas!"_

Carol Camui pegou o microfone e deixou seu recado, muito meiga:

"_Nossa, eu nem sei o que dizer... De verdade, não esperava que minha segunda  
fic de Supernatural fosse ser tão lida e muito menos indicada a um prêmio!  
Eu gostei tanto de escrevê-la e quando soube de indicação fiquei muito  
feliz!  
Quero agradecer, em primeiro lugar, à pessoa que me indicou: minha querida  
Thata Martins! Se não fosse por ela eu não teria me aventurado tão cedo  
nesse Fandom. Então dedico esse prêmio à ela e a todos os leitores e  
leitoras que tão carinhosamente deixaram reviews e votaram em mim!  
Meu muito obrigada também às organizadoras e realizadoras do Impala Awards!  
Foi uma honra ter participado! Escrever fanfics é um hobby não tão fácil  
quanto muita gente imagina, mas quando feito com amor, diverte e encanta não  
só o leitor, como também quem escreveu. Me senti realmente uma indicada ao  
Oscar ao participar de tudo isso!  
Agora me sinto ainda mais encorajada a prosseguir com esse vício  
maravilhoso!  
Um super beijo e um grande abraço!"_

Quando as moças e o trio que apresentava o prêmio deixam o palco, entra o simpático Chad Lindberg, com uma camiseta por baixo do paletó do tuxedo, onde se lê BAD ASS. Claro que a platéia vai ao delírio, com saudades do seu personagem Ash. Depois da ovação, ele comenta:

"Boa noite! Você sabem que, na série Supernatural, tudo o que Dean Winchester sempre quis foi ser um cara como o Ash. Um gênio. Ele tem este tesão recolhido por computadores, certo? Sim, Dean tem. Vocês sabem; quando um cara desdenha muito alguma coisa... É, definitivamente o Dean queria ser um cara gostosão, estiloso e sexy como Ash. Mas tudo o que resta ao Dean é roubar o laptop de Sam escondido e ficar lendo as incríveis fics de Universo Alternativo. Lá, e só lá, Dean poderá realizar seu sonho." O ator reitera isso passando a mão sobre os cabelos, num gesto de vaidade.

"As indicadas a melhor AU foram:

Jericho: Supernatural Reloaded Por A Rainha

Uma Vez Winchester, Sempre Winchester Por Crica

Incertezas Por Maryspn

**E nesta categoria, o Impala Awards vai para Incertezas e Uma vez Winchester, Sempre Winchester!"**

As meninas descem do palco felizes, aplaudidas por nós, concorrentes e leitores, e outro canto do palco é iluminado, onde Jared e Amy Gumenick estão. A atriz que interpreta a jovem Mary Winchester toma a palavra, sendo observada por seu sorridente par:

"As vezes o trabalho de sintetizar em poucas palavras ou de registrar um excerto da vida e dos pensamentos relacionados ao Universo de Sobrenatural pode ser tão complexo que poucos são realmente capazes de fazer com elegância., O drabble tem seus fãs e artistas, e alguns deles apresentaram em 2009 peças incríveis. Os leitores indicaram seus favoritos. Os _drabbles_ nominados foram:

3brainsthinking Series: Eu Te Amo

Visões

What Did He See In Him?

**E o Impala Awards de Melhor Drabble vai para Thata Martins, Emptyspaces11 e Galatea Glax por 3BRAINSTHINKING SERIES: EU TE AMO!**

O trio subiu ao palco prá lá de contente e ficaram se cutucando para ver quem falava o discurso que tinham preparado. É, uma coisa é escrever fics, a outra é enfrentar o público cara a cara... Thata finalmente pegou o papelzinho com o agradecimento das meninas, todas com imensos sorrisos nos rostos:

_"Amigas são para essas coisas: viajar juntas nesses universos imaginários,  
que são as fictions. Fazemos isso com amor e cuidado, para leitores bacanas,  
que nos prestigiam e nos apóiam com comentários ou hits.  
Uma parte nossa vive constantemente nesse universo. É essa parte que nos une  
e é dela que sai essas brincadeiras. Formamos, quando separadas, mundos bem  
diferentes e, juntas, uma galáxia repleta de estrelas.  
E essas estrelas, as pessoas que leram e votaram na gente, são o que nos  
impulsiona a sempre procurar a excelência em qualquer coisa que façamos,  
seja uma fanfic ou um simples agradecimento._

_EmptySpaces11, Galatea Glax e Thata Martins agradecem cada uma dessas estrelas  
que alegram nosso dia lendo as coisas que escrevemos. Obrigada, do fundo do  
coração, por tirarem o tempinho de votar em nós para a categoria melhor  
Drabble._

_"Continuem Emgathando!" Ela deu uma piscadela feliz. E as meninas mandaram beijos acenando com seus Impala Awards: "Beijos!"_

Jensen Ackles voltou ao centro do palco acompanhado de Jim Beaver. O mais velho perguntou: Você sabia, Jensen, a quantidade de pesquisa e empenho que um bom tradutor muitas vezes têm? Eu gostaria que o Bobby tivesse uns desses no closet, pra ajudar nas pesquisas. Será que algum deles toparia?

"Não sei, mas assim que eu encontrar com um, vou tentar descobrir de uma vez por todas o que é um idjit!"

As fanfictions nominadas para Melhor fanfiction traduzida são:

De Vinte E Seis Modos Corrompido

Smile To The Camera

Quase O Suficiente

**E o Impala Awards vai para... Lydia Malfoy, por De Vinte E Seis Modos Corrompido! Parabéns!****"**

Neste momento, os dois atores voltam para anunciar a apresentação das quatro canções inspiradoras de Melhor Songfic:

Back in Black ( http:// www . youtube . com/ watch ?v=xzCiucn67zw )

Num Labirinto ( http:// www . youtube . com/ watch ?v=CRYn93JuBuM )

Keep Holding On ( http:// www . youtube . com/ watch ?v=jCSxx8iF-zQ )

Tomorrow (http:// www . youtube . com/ watch ?v=oUXS18TolqI )

**As cortinas então se fecharam para um intervalo, e assim você pode buscar a Coca Cola ou o café e a pipoca, porque ainda tem mais por vir! Você quer saber quem mais foi premiado, não?**

**Deixe seus comentários, participe!**

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

  
**

**(tirem os espaços para assistirem aos videos. vale a pena!)  
**


	7. NOite de Premiação parte 2

**Parte 2**

**Depois do Intervalo, voltamos ao Ficwriters Theater, a tempo de ver um pouco do que é transmitido nos telões:**

( http:// WWW . youtube . com/ watch ?v=EKvB0cVWx2A )

Jensen, A Rainha e Jared estão de volta ao palco:

"Pessoalmente eu gosto daquele vídeo sobre slash." Jensen revelou.

"Eu sabia." Disse Jared, cutucando A Rainha, entre eles.

Ela olhou para um e depois para o outro.

"Desculpe. Estou incomodando?"

"Desculpe?" O ator pareceu atônito. A Rainha continuou. "Você sabe, as melhores fanfics slash em Supernatural do ano passado trouxeram vocês hun...derretendo de calor e se amando torridamente debaixo de uma ducha deliciosa; também fizeram Dean e Sam praticamente se assumirem na frente do Bobby e depois se agarrarem feito loucos num canto qualquer, e também, houve aquele cena em que o Sam, bem, o Sam pega o Dean de jeito por causa do Dr. Sexy... Uau! Ficou quente aqui, não?" ela se abanou com o envelope.

Os dois homens se olharam por cima dos ombros da apresentadora e de repente, começaram a sair do palco:

"Ei! Ei" Onde vocês vão?

"Er... Jensen virou-se, meio distraído. "Ver o que houve com o ar condicionado..."

"É, isso! Eu vou ajudá-lo."

Depois que eles desapareceram, A Rainha simplesmente virou-se para o púbico.

"Ok... Então...As nominadas para Melhor Fanfic Slash foram:

Jealousy

Nada A Ser Feito

Sedução À Base D'água

**O Impala Awards vai para...Jealousy, de Miss Dartmoor!"**

A ficwriter parecia tão emocionada e elétrica com a notícia que entrou saltitante:

"_Aimeudeus! Aimeuamadinho!" Ela fez uma dancinha engraçada de vitória, estava mesmo empolgada com seu Impala Awards!  
"Eu acho que deveria ter um papelzinho no bolso com meu discurso anotado, que  
nem os atores, mas eu nem tenho um! Aliás, eu estou tão chocada que nem sei  
o que dizer aqui!" Suas expressões de felicidade beiravam o hilário e o público estava amando sua performance de agradecimento. "Tipo assim, só ser indicada já é uma honra do  
caramba, ganhar então nem se fala!" Ela saiu detrás da tribuna e levou o microfone consigo, berrando de felicidade!" Puta que o pariu!! EU GANHEI A PORRA DO IMPALA  
AWARDS! " Correu pelo palco agitando a galera:" É MEU! É MEU! EU SOU FODA!"_

_O público estava em peso com ela, vibrando com seu discurso meio louco. "Primeiramente eu queria agradecer a... Hum... A minha mãe, que não tem  
idéia dos absurdos que eu escrevo. Eu queria agradecer também ao Eric  
Kripke, por ter tido a idéia fantástica de criar Supernatural e a história  
épica de amor de Sam e Dean. Eu queria agradecer quem quer que seja o fulano  
culpado pelas insinuações incestuosas na série, porque sem elas eu não  
estaria escrevendo. Eu queria agradecer Jared e Jensen, em especialmente o  
Jared por molestar o Jensen em público e me fazer pensar besteira a respeito  
dos dois. Ahm..._

_Eu queria agradecer a minha beta maravilhosa e superfoda: Galatea Glax! Por  
zoar com a minha cara, meus tempos verbais, e pedir fics na maior cara de pau.  
Amore, sem suas conversas doidas, suas broncas, sua implicância, eu não  
teria evoluído, como você mesma diz, na minha escrita! " Neste ponto ela acabou virando-se para Galatea na primeira fileira e mostrando a língua pra ela. Galatea Glax aplaudiu, se matando de rir._

_"Que mais? Eu estou esquecendo alguém? AH NÃO Eu queria agradecer também  
aos meus leitores, que me apóiam tanto com as minhas comédias românticas  
carregadas de schmoop, mas que não sabem muito bem o que pensar de mim em  
Drama/Angst ." Miss Dartmoor com certeza iria ganhar o Impala Awards das caretas engraçadas se existisse. "Er... É, eu acabei de plagiar o discurso do Jim Carrey nessa  
parte... Anyway, eu agradeço meus leitores porque vocês são o máximo e eu  
só continuo a escrever por causa de vocês!" Por um instante ela desceu para abraçar o pessoal sentado nas fileiras próximas ao palco. Depois de um momento voltou ao palco para terminar seu discurso. Ou parecia..._

_"Um muito obrigado a Teh, porque eu sou a única escritora de fanfics  
brasileira que ela lê e isso é um puta de um comentário bom pra aumentar o  
ego! Obrigada a Thata Martins, porque quando eu estava deprê por causa de  
um comentário negativo, ela me animou pra caralho! E continua a me animar  
com reviews LINDAS! Obrigada a Suky-chan, porque ela é doida e deixa reviews  
que são um puta incentivo pra mim. Agradecendo também a EmptySpaces11, já  
que por culpa dela e das suas fics fodásticas, foi que eu passei a curtir  
fics de SPN! MENINAS, vocês são o Dean pro meu Sam! Eu também queria agradecer a..."_

_Na segunda vez que Miss Dartmoor desceu para abraçar todo mundo, a coisa já parecia caso de internação. Foi quando o naipe de paus teve que intervir, retirando Miss Dartmoor, que ainda teve tempo de berrar ao microfone, antes que ele fosse cortado e ela, carregada pelos seguranças:_

_"Mas, espera aí, eu ainda tenho uma listinha aqui de nomes pra agradecer!  
Peraí! NÃO! Ainda falta gente pra agradecer!!!"_

Depois do conturbado discurso de Agradecimento de Miss Dartmoor, Alona Tal e Rob Benedict surgiram, elegantíssimos, para anunciar o prêmio de melhor beta de 2009.

"Ela é sempre assim?"

"Deve ter esquecido a medicação..."

Eles ainda estavam tão impressionados com o surto de Dartmoor que demoraram um pouco até realmente começarem a falar sobre o prêmio:

"O trabalho de um bom beta é tão importante, que algumas das fics pelos quais estes revisores e críticos foram indicados estão aqui, concorrendo a outros prêmios. É por isso que temos o prazer de anunciar os betas nominados

Aria01 Por Não Há Ninguém Como Você De Shiryuforever94

Det. Rood, Por Uma Vez Winchester, Sempre Winchester De Crica

Emptyspaces11 Por "Refuge" De Kuchiki Rukia.13 E Por Tempestade De Thata Martins

Galatea Glax Por Bad Things De Miss Dartmoor E Por "Conseqüências" De Miss Dartmoor

Thata Martins Por "Nada A Ser Feito" De Galatea Glax E Por Omnia Vincit Amor De Galatea Glax

**O Impala Awards de melhor Beta vai para GALATEA GLAX, THATA MARTINS e EMPTYSPACES11, com igual número de votos. Parabéns às três e aos outros concorrentes, e seus trabalhos sensacionais.**

As meninas saíram e A Rainha parece desolada, abandonada pelos seus co-apresentadores. Então o holofote acompanha a entrada de Jeffrey Dean Morgan, aplaudido de pé. Ele exibe aquele sorrisão estonteante e A Rainha se abana indiscretamente, sem conter o sorriso.

"Pode ser." Ela confessa para a plateia. "Olha as covinhas..."

Jeffrey Dean Morgan finge não ter ouvido e dá boa noite aos convidados:

"Algumas categorias contém fics longas, apreciadas por um público seleto. Acompanhá-las é uma paixão. Há quem ame e quem odeie... Ei, o que você está fazendo?" Ele se vira, já que A Rainha está medindo a largura de suas costas com uma fita métrica.

"Preparando minha nova longfic." Ela sorri distraída. Jeffrey continua, um pouco constrangido:

"...bom, as duas fics indicadas a melhor longfic de 2009 foram:

Férias De Você,

Smut

**Ambas de Emptyspaces11. Ela com certeza deve estar ansiosa, não é, Empty? E o Impala Awards vai para... Férias de Você! Parabéns, Emptyspaces11!****"**

Emptyspaces11 subiu ao palco, sorridente e emocionada. Mas com certeza o apoio e o voto dos leitores, além dos aplausos, a deixaram comovida. Assim que ela pegou o Impala Awards e o microfone da mão de Jeffrey Dean Morgan, ela se compôs para seus agradecimentos:

_"Primeiro, preciso dizer à Rainha que sem sua iniciativa, sem sua criatividade  
e ousadia, isso tudo não aconteceria. É de pequenos passos que se iniciam as  
grandes jornadas. E você, iluminada, deu início a uma brincadeira que  
resultou no conhecimento de novos textos, na retomada de outros, esquecidos, e  
na integração entre leitores e escritores. Parabéns!_

_Eu não sei dizer o que se passa comigo sem usar muitas palavras, sem exagerar  
no que vem de dentro. Porque sou assim. E começo esse "discurso" de  
agradecimento com uma frase que me diz muito a respeito do que aconteceu  
comigo depois que comecei a escrever textos no fandom de Supernatural: "Feliz  
aquele que transfere o que sabe, e aprende o que ensina." A frase é de Cora  
Coralina e expressa muito bem o que aconteceu comigo nesse tempo que escrevi.  
Tenho certeza de que isso continuará a acontecer, uma vez que não pretendo  
deixar de escrever, pelo menos, não por enquanto. Todos os laços que criei  
desde que iniciei até agora, vão ficar para sempre. No começo apenas  
respondia aos comentários. Depois, respondendo aos comentários dos  
comentários, tudo se fez mais intensamente. Os laços se estreitaram._

_Não é fácil conciliar todas as atividades domésticas e profissionais com  
essa paixão que é escrever histórias. O cronômetro, nem sempre é a  
solução. O tempo, nem sempre é aliado. A vontade, nem sempre ajuda. Mas se  
continuo escrevendo é porque existe alguém do outro lado que ainda lê e  
comenta o que eu escrevo. E é por essas pessoas maravilhosas, que lêem o que  
eu escrevo e que comentam, que continuo. Não há nada mais intenso e mais  
maravilhoso para mim do que saber o que o outro pensou ao ler algo que  
escrevi. Não há outra forma de explicar a incrível sensação de ler um  
comentário, por mais simples que seja. Já cheguei a pensar que os  
comentários não moviam muito o que brotava de mim. Mas não há como separar  
isso, daquilo. Não faz sentido._

_Não sei expressar em palavras, com a mesma intensidade, o sentimento de  
gratidão que sinto aos leitores das minhas "viagens". Normalmente eu  
deixo escrito "um grande e carinhoso abraço. Beijos!", mas hoje eu vou  
deixar cinco pedaços de um texto, de Madre Teresa, que significa muito para  
mim e pode falar de meu agradecimento de outro jeito:_

_"A inteligência sem amor, te faz perverso. [...]  
A diplomacia sem amor, te faz hipócrita.  
O êxito sem amor, te faz arrogante. [...]  
O trabalho sem amor, te faz escravo. [...]  
A vida sem amor... não tem sentido..."_

_Obrigada!"_

A Rainha secou suas lágrimas já toda apoiada no Jeffrey Dean Morgan, quando Emptyspaces11 desceu do palco aplaudida. Juntaram-se a eles Colin Forth e Brock Kelly.

Brock anunciou: As fanfics Wee!Chester costumam variar entre o melancólico e o cômico com uma incrível facilidade. As cenas perdidas da vida da família Winchester mexem com a imaginação dos fãs, e por isso, os leitores indicaram as melhores de 2009. As nominadas são:

O Dia Em Que Dean Winchester Aprendeu A Cozinhar 2

Camisolões E Ladrões,

Por Que Sam Tem Medo De Palhaços?

**E a vencedora do Impala Awards de melhor Wee!Chester é O Dia Em Que Dean Winchester Aprendeu A Cozinhar 2, de Thata Martins!**

Thata deixa o palco com aplausos e Jeffrey Dean Morgan fica de frente com O Malandro, na verdade, o ator Richard Speight Jr. Os dois cochicham e então Jeffrey deixa escapar:

"Mas... aquela maravilhosa mulher de vermelho... não existe? É tudo uma criação... onde estou?"

Jeffrey, se eu te disser a verdade, você promete que isso fica entre nós?"

O outro acena com a cabeça. Então o Malandro sussurra:

"Isto é... uma fanfiction..."

"Oh"

As luzes do teatro diminuem para que o público possa ver as imagens nos telões:

( http:// WWW . youtube . com/ watch ?v=Pjp8kVu7U6E )

Jeffrey volta a anunciar:

"As fics indicadas à melhor fanfic cômica/aventura foram:

Supernatural Valentine's Day: What's Up?

Uma Vez Winchester, Sempre Winchester

**Ambas de Crica. E o Impala Awards vai para... Uma Vez Winchester, Sempre Winchester. Parabéns, Crica!****"**

Depois do agradecimento de Crica, a luz forte de um holofote solitário cai novamente sobre a figura imponente de Jeffrey Dean Morgan, que abre um sorriso de covinhas.

"Na primeira parte, vocês conheceram as canções das fanfics indicadas ao Impala Awards de melhor Songfic. Agora, conheçam as fanfics nominadas:

Labirinto

Keep Holdin On

Sn Jukebox: Back In Black

Tomorrow

Já sabemos que esta é mais uma categoria em que houve empate. Na verdade, um triplo empate.** O Impala Awards de melhor Songfic vai para..., A Rainha por Tomorrow, Emptyspaces11 por Keep Holding On e Galatea Glax por Labirinto!** Subam aqui de novo, meninas! A Rainha está realmente surpresa com o resultado!" ele comentou, rindo, da cara cômica da Rainha, iluminada por um holofote ao lado do palco, ao receber a notícia. As outras duas ganhadoras subiram ao palco para dividir o prêmio com ela.

A Rainha segurou seu Impala Awards:

"_Eh, bem, na realidade, eu jamais achei que fosse ser indicada a tantos prêmios. Realmente achei que as pessoas não me indicariam não só por estar organizando a premiação, quanto por causa do alto nível das concorrentes. Fiquei muito honrada por todas as indicações que recebi por Tomorrow, em tantas categorias. Para mim, já seria prêmio suficiente. De verdade. Tomorrow não foi muito lida originalmente e ela ter entrado foi muito importante pra mim. Por isso quero agradecer à Morgana Onirica, que indicou Tomorrow como melhor Songfic e também à Chantall, que por ser uma fangirl completamente alucinada, foi o motivo de eu escrever fanfictions hoje. Aos que votaram e me indicaram nas outras categorias, nem imaginam o quanto isso me deixou surpresa e feliz! Eu amo escrever e Dean e Sam, e John, são arquétipos maravilhosos. Obrigada aos que votaram, muito, muito obrigada."_

"E já que eu estou aqui, você também..." ela olhou para Jeffrey, olhos nos olhos, depois que os aplausos cessaram. Com um movimento teatral ela se jogou nos braços do ator, que obviamente impediu sua queda a segurando firmemente. A Rainha ainda arrumou a cauda de seu glamoroso vestido vermelho antes de pegar o rosto do ator com uma mão e puxá-lo para um beijo. Um holofote se concentrou no casal, parecia mesmo que Jeffrey Dean Morgan chegou a correspondê-la, mas ele andava mesmo acreditando que aquilo era só ficção mesmo, então qual o problema?

"Uau!" Ela se ergueu, com a ajuda dos braços fortes do ator. Abanou-se com o envelope, e Jeffrey anunciou, animado de repente:

"Que tal um pouco de drama e romance? Às vezes temos os conflitos de um anjo, os conflitos de irmãos, os conflitos e os beijos de anjos e de irmãos... Parece que as indicadas para melhor Drama/Romance souberam capturar muito bem a essência das fortes emoções. As indicadas foram:

À Deriva

Apenas Um Anjo

Send The Pain

Você Já Fez Isso, Dean?

**E o Impala Awards de melhor Drama/romance vai para... Miss Dartmoor por Voce Já Fez Isso, Dean? e para Crica, por Send the Pain!**

Após a saída das vencedoras, Jeffrey se despediu do público, enquanto fazia gestos colocar a mão no coração e de _me telefona_, correspondidos pela Rainha, andando para a lateral do palco.

"As séries mantêm o suspense e o interesse por tanto tempo que, quando acabam, autor e leitores fazem terapia para superar a perda." A Rainha falou, novamente sozinha no palco. "Então, antes que nossas favoritas nos deixem, vamos anunciar o prêmio de Melhor Série de 2009. Os nominados foram:

Deuses Ou Demônios

Encontro Marcado

In Joy And Sorrow

Reencontro

**E o Impala Awards de Melhor Série vai para... Pollyta por Reencontro e Galatea Glax por Deuses ou Demônios!**

Depois que as meninas saem do palco, a Rainha comenta: "Parece que a Galatea Glax já fez uma trilha da cadeira dela até aqui." As luzes focam a ficwriter, fazendo careta para demonstrar constrangimento.

A Rainha se vira para o público novamente:

"Então, alguns loucos resolvem te desafiar. Te desafiar em dobro. 'Um tema e vamos ver no que dá, eles dizem." Com certeza, alguns momentos da Série também saíram de desafios assim. Vamos ver alguns momentos estranhos em que parece que alguém pensou "...e se..."

( http: // WWW . youtube . com/ watch ?v=6T1x6Z1qy9Q )

Os nominados ao prêmio de melhor fanfic Challenge são:

Supernatural Valentine's Day: Poção Do Amor

Supernatural Valentine's: Day Pink

Supernatural Valentine's Day: Unrequited Love

**E parece que tivemos um empate entre duas fanfitions. O Impala Awards vai para Emptyspaces11 por suas histórias para o desafio Valentines Day: Pink e Unrequited Love. Parabéns!**

Agora, eu queria saber a opinião de duas pessoas sobre nosso próximo prêmio. Poderiam fazer o favor, aplausos para Genevieve Cortese e Daneel Harris!

As atrizes adentraram pela esquerda do palco, sorridentes e deslumbrantes. Pelo jeito, pareciam que iam levar tudo na brincadeira. E pelo jeito, ninguém avisou a elas que Jensen e Jared abandonaram o palco mais que suspeitamente...

A Rainha observava as duas com divertido interesse e assim que elas se postaram perto dela, soltou:

"Então, meninaaas, o que vocês acham desse lance de Padackles?"

Uma olhou para a outra, enquanto um superclose foi reproduzido no telão. Daneel foi a primeira a responder:

É, no inicio fiquei assustada, tipo, pensando assim, 'mas por que é que ficam falando isso, será que...' mas no final, acabou sendo algo que acabou esquentando a relação!"

"É, é verdade. É meio excitante... Mas o melhor é saber que é só fantasia. Desculpem, garotas... e garotos. Eles definitivamente têm donas." Falou Genevieve, parecendo toda segura de si.

"Ahan. Claro. Então este lance de Padackles não incomoda vocês nem um pouquinho, certo?"

A ruiva olhou para a Rainha, aparentemente sentindo o sangue esquentar com a provocação no ar. "Absolutamente. Por isso viemos dar todo o nosso apoio ao Padackles, Wincest e todas estas coisas quentes que vocês escrevem e que são totalmente inverídicas! _Inverídicas_, tá ouvindo?"

Genevieve concordou com um aceno veemente da cabeça, voltando ao script:

"As fics indicadas à melhor fic Padackles foram:

História Curta Sobre As Coisas Que Não São Ditas

Sedução À Base D'água

Duas Vezes Você

'Smut'

Na Dúvida, Culpe O Misha

Amor, Estranho Amor"

A Rainha ainda estava falando com seus botões, fingindo lixar as unhas:

" Por que é que os protagonistas de Supernatural fariam como nas fics mais loucas, onde eles se agarram no trailer, no chuveiro, no carro, na sala de manutenção do teatro...? Ops, desculpe! **... E o Impala Awards de Melhor Padackles, coisa da nossa imaginação, vai para... Galatea Glax por Sedução a Base d'Água e Miss Dartmoor por Duas vezes Você!****"**

As atrizes mantiveram os sorrisos amarelos embora aparentemente estivessem loucas para irem procurar Jensen e Jared, até que os agradecimentos fossem feitos e Miss Dartmoor e Galatea Glax aproveitassem os flashes ao máximo e as duas atrizes acompanhassem as ganhadoras na saída do palco.

Os expectadores viram quando um desconfortável e desconfiado Misha Collins entrava no palco pela lateral oposta, vestindo o famoso sobretudo de seu personagem. Todos aplaudiram sua entrada, o que pareceu assustá-lo um pouco. Ele deu um sorriso tímido, acenando desajeitadamente para o público, um pouco duro. A Rainha olhava sorridente para ele:

_Olá, Misha. Pronto para apresentar o Impala Awards de melhor fanfic Wincest?

**CONTINUA...**

**Sim, senhores e senhoras, estamos perto das premiações finais e ainda temos um pouco mais de emoção. Mas dá tempo de você comentar sobre esta parte da premiação... Prontos?**


	8. Noite de Premiação Parte final

**Parte final**

Ele parecia um pouco confuso (ou bêbado) e então A Rainha o segurou pelos ombros com delicadeza, virando seu corpo em direção ao teleprompter; "Ok, ali querido. Sua fala. Como combinamos."

O superclose pegou o momento inesperado, Misha Collins estreitando seus famosos olhos azuis para ler o que estava escrito;

"Eu? Ah, sim, mas antes... Eu queria saber por que existe uma categoria Wincest e não uma categoria Dastiel?"

A pergunta arrancou risos e aplausos, principalmente por causa da cara impassível e perdida do ator. Estavam assim quando os holofotes captaram o movimento pelo corredor principal do teatro. A dupla Winchester, ou seja, os atores vestidos a caráter, se aproximavam rapidamente do palco. A volta polêmica ganhou muitos aplausos, as pessoas se puseram de pé.

'Dean e Sam' chegaram até o intérprete do anjo, ofegantes:

"Cas, você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou. Um pouco zonzo, mas... E vocês, onde estavam? Não conseguia falar com vocês..."

'Dean' falou: " Tivemos algum trabalho, mas enfim conseguimos solucionar o mistério da falsa morte de Michael Jackson. Pode acreditar, agora demos mesmo um jeito nele."

"Michael Jackson?"

"Sim, Cas. Michael Jackson na verdade era uma Sthriga." 'Sam' explicou. Mas depois emendou, ao ver a cara inexpressiva do outro. "Oh, ele nem sabe quem era Michael Jackson, cara."

"Nem a gente sabia, certo? Nem acredito! Era tão... malditamente óbvio!" 'Dean' parecia frustrado consigo mesmo. Mas voltou ao foco, percebendo os olhares da multidão no trio. A Rainha se aproximou, curiosa:

"Ei, vocês são... os verdadeiros Dean, Sam e Cas?"

"Ok, Cas... O que você aprontou desta vez?"

O anjo sorriu timidamente. "Acho que vamos encontrar Deus aqui."

Ah, e isto é mais uma daquelas convenções com aquelas pessoas horroro..." Dean olhou melhor para a platéia. "Retiro o que disse. Eu só posso estar sonhando..."

"Dean!" Sam chamou a atenção do irmão, que parecia muito mais animado, já esfregando as mãos, com as fãs com que se deparava desta vez do que com os weirdos e wackos que encontrou na primeira convenção de Supernatural em que foi.

"Bom, não sei como é que isso foi acontecer, mas é Supernatural, certo?" A Rainha abanou as mãos, animada. "Todas nós podemos ajudar vocês a encontrar Deus, se quiserem, mas com uma condição..."

"Condição...?" Sam coçou a cabeça, já preocupado.

"Algum problema em nos ajudarem com o restante da premiação? Depois vai ter uma festa e podemos realmente explicar tudo o que nós, ficwriters, já sabemos sobre Deus e livre arbítrio." A Rainha sorriu docemente.

Castiel olhou para Dean, esperando uma decisão. Estava sentindo que tinha errado feio, desta vez. Sam fazia sua cara de aflito, já prevendo o tamanho da encrenca em que se meteram.

Dean olhou para os dois, depois para as primeiras fileiras onde as nominadas estavam sorridentes. Estava muito indeciso.

" Uma festa...esta noite...relaxar...curtir... Ver o anjo beber, cair, levantar... você e o seu irmão se divertindo como há muito tempo não fazem... E nós perdemos nossos apresentadores para um ar condicionado quebrado!" a Rainha utilizava um tom calmante e hipnótico.

"Ok!" Dean abriu um sorriso. "Não vai doer! Vamos lá, Sammy, que cara é essa? A menina precisa de ajuda...!"

"Dean..." Sam ainda tentou avisar, mas conhecia o irmão bem demais para saber que tinha perdido a parada antes mesmo de argumentar. Castiel ainda estava interessado em tudo e ficou quieto, observando.

"Então, é só abrir ler o nome do prêmio e depois, abrirem o envelope, ok? Vamos lá, a categoria é Wincest."

O choque foi enorme no rosto de Dean. Castiel franziu o cenho, pois o trocadilho era óbvio demais até para ele. Sam manteve uma cara de quem está segurando a risada perante o susto do irmão.

" O que? Win o que? Você não pode estar falando sério!"

"Querido, não seja tímido. Vocês já tiveram esta discussão antes... Cas, Dean está tendo problemas, pode me ajudar?"

"Se pode ter Wincest, por que não pode ter Dastiel?" o anjo perguntou, quase que para si mesmo, repetindo a fala que tinha sido forçado a falar momentos antes.

"Ops, Dean isso sim é algo a se preocupar." ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para o caçador loiro.

Sam parecendo muito mais curioso que o irmão, pegou o microfone:

"Certo." ele se assustou um pouco com a microfonia, mas tudo voltou ao normal e ele tentou se concentrar. "Então...então... ahn...as nominadas ao prêmio onde vocês ficam colocando nós dois, irmãos, como dois pervertidos..."

"Apaixonados." Ele foi corrigindo gentilmente por alguém da primeira fila.

"...que apesar de serem irmãos querem fazer sexo um com o outro..."

"...e acabam fazendo." Outra pessoa emendou, divertida.

"Embora seja uma expressão artística eu reitero, não é a realidade, nem tem a mínima possibilidade de vir a acontecer..."

"O que você disser, Sam!" alguém gritou, deixando o mais novo dos irmãos totalmente vermelho.

"Está vendo, Dean, o que você fez?" ele sussurrou para o irmão, indignado.

"Agora que começou, vai até o fim. É como o primeiro beijo, Sammy!" Dean tentou ser encorajador.

"As fanfictions indicadas à melhor Wincest foram:

Jealousy

Omnia Vincit Amor"

"**E o Impala Awards vai para..." Dean abriu o envelope juntamente com a Rainha. Ela gritou "Omnia Vincit Amor, da Galatea Glax!"**

Galatea Glax subiu ao palco mais uma vez esta noite, para receber o prêmio e por esta altura já devia estar quase sem voz. Na seqüência, Dean, que parecia ter começado a gostar da coisa, pegou o microfone para apresentar o próximo prêmio:

"As indicadas a melhor Oneshot foram:

À Deriva

Conseqüências

Na Dúvida Culpe O Misha

One, Two, Three

Pedaços De Você

Tomorrow

**E o Impala Awards vai para…** cara, é legal falar isso." Ele se interrompeu, virando-se para seus colegas de palco. "Teve prêmio de melhor canção?"

"Dean...!"Sam o cutucou.

A Rainha tentou não demonstrar o quanto a interrupção era enervante, no exato momento de anunciar um prêmio. Mas mal controlou-se:

"Não exatamente de melhor canção, mas de fics inspiradas em canções."

"E teve Metallica?"

"Uh... acho melhor não te decepcionar Dean."

"O que? Sem Metallica?" Dean parecia incrédulo.

"Certo Dean. As ganhadoras foram Jay Vaquer, U2 e April Lavigne."

"O que?! Oh Jezz! April Lavigne? Isso é coisa do Sam, pelo amor de Deus! E Quem diabos é Jay Vaquer?"

"Eu já ouvi U2." Castiel comentou candidamente. "Gosto de Gloria."

"Me dá isso aqui, Dean. As pessoas estão esperando." Sam justificou-se. Mas Dean não entregou o envelope.

"Desculpem, senhoras. Eu só estava curioso. **O Impala Awards de Melhor Oneshot vai para One Two Three de Lisi Black S e À Deriva de Galatea Glax!**

As ficwriters subiram ao palco e receberam seus prêmios das mãos de Sam e Dean.

"Agora as duas últimas e mais esperadas categorias da noite, Melhor Fanfiction e Melhor Ficwriter. Mas eu ainda estou tentando entender como e porque eles vieram parar no nosso lado do espelho; isto é Wonderland, queridos. Não o Kansas." A Rainha confessou, olhando para o trio ao seu lado. "Mas acho que a gente pode recepcioná-los como se fosse Madagascar, certo?"

"Nós não... poderemos ficar muito, Rainha."Castiel falou, algo entre sua melhor tentativa de simpatia com um quê de desespero.

"Certo, Cas. Uma noite, a gente merece um descanso." Dean falou, tentando convencer o anjo.

Cas olhou para todos aqueles olhos sobre si, nas melhores imitações possíveis dos olhos de filhote de Sam Winchester. Então concordou com a cabeça. Dean abriu um grande sorriso, assim como todos no Ficwriters Theater:

"Então o penúltimo prêmio da noite vai para o ficwriter que se destacou por uma produção de qualidade, coerente e acima de tudo, criativa. OS indicados a melhor ficwriter foram:

Crica por Perigo Na Floresta, Send The Pain e Por Uma Vez Winchester, Sempre Winchester

Emptyspaces11 por In Joy And Sorrow e Para Ser Um Homem

Miss Dartmoor por Por Duas Vezes Você

Galatea Glax por Por Deuses Ou Demônios, Gabriel, Omnia Vincit Amor e por Sedução À Base D'água

Maryspn por Amor, Estranho amor e Encontro Marcado

A Rainha por Sinceridade Profunda

Lisi Black S. por One, Two, Three

Sniper Padalecki por Backstage"

**"E O Impala Awards de Melhor Ficwriter de 2009 vai para...** Vem aqui, Cas. Revela o nome, por favor." A Rainha chamou. Cas chegou meio encabulado mais perto da tribuna, pegou o envelope da mão de Sam e abriu com cuidado. Então, perante os olhares ansiosos de todos, inclinou-se para o microfone e falou, no seu celébre tom de voz monocórdico:

**"Galatea Glax."**

Ele deve ter se espantado com o barulho estrondoso dos aplausos, concorrentes e plateia em pé para homenagear a melhor ficwriter de 2009, indicada espontaneamente pelo fandom. Galatea Glax subiu pela enésima vez o palco para receber um prêmio esta noite, mas não menos emocionada. E fez o seu mais célebre discurso da noite, também. Ela estava chorando convulsivamente, desta vez (talvez um pouco teatral, mas vá lá, cada um tem o direito de fazer o que quiser quando se ganha um prêmio):

_"Gente, é a primeira vez que uma mulher negra ganha o Oscar!_

_OOPS!_

_Esse foi discurso da Halle Berry no Oscar!_  
_Deixa eu começar de novo._

_Gente...._

_Eu acho que vocês fizeram apenas a obrigação de vocês ao me darem esse_  
_premio_  
_Afinal eu sou FODA!_  
_O melhor!_  
_O BOM."_  
_A moça levantou os braços fazendo o típico gesto da vitória._  
_"OOps. Foi mal... De novo._  
_Esse foi o discurso de Jim Carrey no MTV Movie Awards há alguns anos..._  
_Bem... Acho melhor usar minhas palavras, pessoal._  
_Muito obrigada Papai e Mamãe que me deram força para seguir esse caminho_  
_árduo. Se não fosse vocês eu realmente nem teria começado a caminhar._  
_Obrigada minha beta amada, Thata Martins, pelos cada vez mais constantes_  
_esporros. Ser achincalhada por você faz parte, principalmente quando estou_  
_tendo meus ataques de insegurança aguda." Ela sorriu e piscou para Thata, na primeira fileira. "Miss Dartmoor, querida... Obrigada pelos surtos de imaginação e conversas_  
_calientes dias a fora... Um dia os Js saberão o que lhes reserva..._  
_ela riu, um tanto malignamente, desta vez: " Brincadeirinha, Js!!!_  
_Obrigada a Mary SPN e Crica por sempre serem um puta de um incentivo. Pode_  
_falar puta aqui? Não sei se pode falar puta aqui, mas se não puder falar_  
_puta aqui, a gente substitui por um fodástico da vida. Pode? Ah tá._  
_Muito, muito, muito obrigada a EmptySpaces11 que com sua sensibilidade e_  
_amizade faz toda a diferença do mundo ad eternun._  
_E a todos que votaram, OBRIGADA por lerem._  
_É um privilégio sem tamanho saber que sou lida. E que essas coisinhas que eu_  
_escrevo agradam a vocês._  
_Irei guardar com muito carinho essa experiência._  
_ela secou as lágrimas e se despediu, balançando seu Impala Awards._  
_"VALEU POVO!!!"_

O discurso deixou o trio convidado de cabelo em pé, aplaudindo toda a empolgação da ficwriter. E se não aplaudissem, teria sido o fim dos Winchester e de Cas. Ops, eu disse isso? Deixe-me voltar aos eventos finais da grandiosa festa.

Dean tinha decididamente se apegado ao microfone. Talvez ele, com toda sua experiência em viagem ao passado, viagem ao inferno, viagem ao futuro, viagem de avião, sabia que Wonderland não é o pior dos lugares. Estar numa fic seria tão ruim assim? Pelo jeito ele queria fazer da experiência algo memorável, e no bom sentido. Sam estava começando a se soltar e Castiel... Bem, Cas ainda não tinha desistido de preservar algum respeito próprio de anjo.

"Vamos às melhores fanfictions de 2009." disse Dean. "Vejamos o que vocês andam escrevendo sobre nós. As indicadas a Melhor Fanfiction foram:

Duas Vezes Você Por Miss Dartmoor

Keep Holding On Por Emptyspaces11

Tomorrow Por A Rainha

Uma Vez Winchester, Sempre Winchester Por Crica

**E o Impala Awards vai para... todas! Todas?**

"Me deixa ver isso daqui." A Rainha foi verificar o envelope, depois chamou os auditores. Alguns minutos de cochichos depois, ela volta:

Eh...É isso ai, pessoal. Todas as indicadas ao prêmio de Melhor Fanfiction tiveram o mesmo número de votos e isso significa que tudo virou uma grande festa!

**Esta noite, Wonderland ferveu.**

**FIM**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ok, ok, esta loucura nonsense é sobre o poder de um ficwriter sobre o destino. **Não paguei cachê a ninguém, os personagens e as músicas não me pertencem. As inserções de ficwriters através dos seus pennames não me traz lucro algum. Retiro seu nome se você quiser. Só a Rainha é minha, e eu quebrei vários mandamentos com isto tudo. Mea Maxima Culpa.

**Nas próximas páginas, a auditoria dos votos e onde você pode pegar seu banner, ganhador. Beijos! Aguardamos comentários, certo?**

**Você pode ler e reler as nominadas na comunidade:**

http:// fanfiction . net/c2/79802/3/0/1/


	9. Auditoria

**Auditoria de Votos**

**Você também pode conferir uma por uma nas reviews. Qualquer dúvida, entre em contato.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_Estilo_

_

* * *

  
_

**Melhor Long fic**

**FÉRIAS DE VOCÊ, por EmptySpaces [2]**

**SMUT por EmptySpaces11 [1]**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor Drabble**

**3BRAINSTHINKING SERIES: EU TE AMO Por Thata Martins, Emptyspaces11 e Galatea Glax! [6]**

**VISÕES Por Chantall [2]**

**WHAT DID HE SEE IN HIM? Por Sniper Padalecki [1]**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor Oneshot**

**À DERIVA por Galatea Glax [3]**

**CONSEQUÊNCIAS por Larysam [2]**

**NA DÚVIDA CULPE O MISHA, Miss Dartmoor**

**ONE, TWO, THREE; por Lisi Black S [3]**

**PEDAÇOS DE VOCÊ Por Emptyspaces11 [1]**

**TOMORROW por A Rainha**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor Songfic**

**LABIRINTO Por Galatea Glax [3]**

**KEEP HOLDIN ON Por Emptyspaces11 [3]**

**SN JUKEBOX: BACK IN BLACK Por Ruy**

**TOMORROW Por A Rainha [3]**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor série**

**DEUSES OU DEMÔNIOS Por Galatea Glax [1]**

**ENCONTRO MARCADO Por Mary Spn**

**IN JOY AND SORROW Por Emptyspaces11**

**REENCONTRO Por Pollyta [1]**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor AU**

**JERICHO: SUPERNATURAL RELOADED Por A Rainha**

**UMA VEZ WINCHESTER, SEMPRE WINCHESTER Por Crica [1]**

**INCERTEZAS por MarySpn [1]**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor fanfiction**

**DUAS VEZES VOCÊ Por Miss Dartmoor [1]**

**KEEP HOLDING ON Por Emptyspaces11 [1]**

**TOMORROW Por A Rainha [1]**

**UMA VEZ WINCHESTER, SEMPRE WINCHESTER Por Crica [1]**

**

* * *

**_Técnica_

_

* * *

  
_

**Melhor ficwriter**

**CRICA por Perigo Na Floresta, Send The Pain e Por Uma Vez Winchester, Sempre Winchester [3]**

**EMPTYSPACES11 por In Joy And Sorrow e Para Ser Um Homem [2]**

**MISS DARTMOOR por Por Duas Vezes Você [2]**

**GALATEA GLAX por Por Deuses Ou Demônios, Gabriel, Omnia Vincit Amor e por Sedução À Base D'água [6]**

**MARYSPN por Amor, Estranho amor e Encontro Marcado [2]**

**A RAINHA por Sinceridade Profunda [1]**

**LISI BLACK S. por One, Two, Three [1]**

**SNIPER PADALECKI por Backstage [1]**

Como a regra desta categoria elege vencedor aquele que tiver maior número de indicações deferidas na primeira fase.

* * *

**Melhor ficwriter estreante**

**KARLA WINCHESTER Por Febre [1]**

**LILITH C. GAUNT Por Broken [1]**

**CAROL CAMUI Por O amor pode ser tão doce [1]**

_Conforme as regras desta categoria, o vencedor seria aquele com o maior número de indicações válidas. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Melhor beta**

**ARIA01 por Não há ninguém como você de Shiryuforever94**

**DET. ROOD, por Uma vez Winchester, Sempre Winchester de Crica**

**EMPTYSPACES11 por "Refuge" de Kuchiki Rukia.13 e por Tempestade de Thata Martins [2]**

**GALATEA GLAX por Bad Things de Miss Dartmoor e por "Conseqüências" de Miss Dartmoor [2]**

**THATA MARTINS por "Nada a ser feito" de Galatea Glax e Por Omnia Vincit Amor De Galatea Glax [2]**

_Conforme as regras desta categoria, o vencedor seria aquele com o maior número de indicações válidas. _

_

* * *

  
_

_Gênero_

_

* * *

  
_

**Melhor fanfic Weechester**

**O DIA EM QUE DEAN WINCHESTER APRENDEU A COZINHAR 2 Por Thata Martins [2]**

**CAMISOLÕES E LADRÕES, Por Ophium [1]**

**POR QUE SAM TEM MEDO DE PALHAÇOS? Por A Rainha [1]**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor fanfic Padackles**

**HISTÓRIA CURTA SOBRE AS COISAS QUE NÃO SÃO DITAS Por Emptyspaces11**

**SEDUÇÃO À BASE D'ÁGUA Por Galatea Glax [1]**

**DUAS VEZES VOCÊ por Miss Dartmoor [1]**

'**SMUT' Por Emptyspaces11**

**NA DÚVIDA, CULPE O MISHA por Miss Dartmoor**

**AMOR, ESTRANHO AMOR por Mary Spn**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor fanfic traduzida**

**DE VINTE E SEIS MODOS CORROMPIDO tradução por Lydia Malfoy [2]**

**SMILE TO THE CAMERA tradução por Stefunny**

**QUASE O SUFICIENTE tradução por A Rainha [1]**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor fanfic Slash**

**JEALOUSY Por Miss Dartmoor [3]**

**NADA A SER FEITO Por Galatea Glax**

**SEDUÇÃO À BASE D'ÁGUA Por Galatea Glax [2]**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor fanfic Wincest**

**JEALOUSY por Miss Dartmoor [1]**

**OMNIA VINCIT AMOR Por Galatea Glax [4]**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor fanfic Challenge**

**SUPERNATURAL VALENTINE'S DAY: POÇÃO DO AMOR Por Miss Dartmoor**

**SUPERNATURAL VALENTINE'S DAY PINK POR Emptyspaces11 [2]**

**SUPERNATURAL VALENTINE'S DAY – UNREQUITED LOVE Por Emptyspaces11 [2]**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor fanfic Cômica/Aventura**

**SUPERNATURAL VALENTINE'S DAY: WHAT'S UP? ****Por Crica [1]**

**UMA VEZ WINCHESTER, SEMPRE WINCHESTER Por Crica [2]**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor fanfic Drama/Romance**

**À DERIVA por Galatea Glax**

**APENAS UM ANJO Por Emptyspaces11**

**SEND THE PAIN Por Crica [1]**

**VOCÊ JÁ FEZ ISSO, DEAN? Por Miss Dartmoor [1]**

**

* * *

  
**

**Melhor personagem OCC**

**JULIE LITMAN na Saga "Os Caçadores 3" Por Marcia Litman**

**ROCCO CARMONE "DON CORLEONE" Em Jericho: Supernatural Reloaded Por A Rainha**

**VALERY ROOD em Song for a Rainy Day Por Det. Rood [2]**

**GABRIEL em Amor, Estranho amor de Mary SPN [1]**

**

* * *

_Na próxima página, os banners de premiação. Parabéns mais uma vez aos vencedores!_  
**


	10. Seu Prêmio Aqui!

Banners Personalizados Impala Awards 2010

**Retire os espaços e salve seu banner. Esperamos que gostem e utilizem onde quiserem, fizemos (eu e a Morgana Onirica), com muito carinho. Os links ficarão disponíveis por um mês. Depois disso ou caso você tenha alguma dificuldade em encontrá-lo, entre em contato comigo:**

**MELHOR LONG FIC**

**Emptyspaces11 **

http:// www . pict . com / view / 3143853 / 0 / melhorlongfic

**MELHOR DRABBLE**

**Thata Martins, Emptyspaces11 e Galatea Glax! **

http:// WWW . pict . com / view / 3143852 / 0 / melhordrabble

**MELHOR ONESHOT**

**Galatea Glax **

http:// WWW . pict . com / view / 3143849 / 0 / galateaglaxmelhoroneshot

**Lisi Black S **

http:// www . pict . com / view / 3143850 / 0 / lisiblackmelhoroneshot

**MELHOR SONGFIC**

**Galatea Glax **

http:// www . pict . com / view / 3143868 / 0 / galateaglaxmelhorsongfic

**Emptyspaces11 **

http:// WWW . pict . com / view / 3143867 / 0 / emptyspaces11melhorsongfic

**A Rainha **

http:// WWW . pict . com / view / 3143866 / 0 / arainhamelhorsongfic

**MELHOR SÉRIE**

**Galatea Glax **

http:// WWW . pict . com / view / 3143847 / 0 / galateaglaxmelhorserie

**Pollyta **

http:// WWW . pict . com / view / 3143848 / 0 / pollytamelhorserie

**MELHOR AU**

**Crica**

http:// WWW . pict . com / view / 3143842 / 0 / cricmelhorau

**MarySpn **

http:// www . pict . com / view / 3143846 / 0 / maryspnmelhorau

**MELHOR FANFICTION**

**Miss Dartmoor **

http:// www . pict . com / view / 3143903 / 0 / missdartmoormelhorfanfiction

**Emptyspaces11 **

http:// www . pict . com / view / 3143901 / 0 / emptyspces11melhorfanfiction

**A Rainha **

http:// WWW . pict . com / view / 3143897 / 0 / arainhamelhorfanfiction

**Crica **

http://www . pict . com / view / 3143900 / 0 / cricamelhorfanfiction

**MELHOR FICWRITER**

**Galatea Glax **

http://www . pict . com / view / 3143730 / 0 / galateaglaxmelhorficwriter

**MELHOR FICWRITER ESTREANTE**

**Karla Winchester **

http://www . pict . com / view / 3143741 / 0 / karlawinchesterestreante

**Lilith C. Gaunt **

http:// www . com / view / 3143747 / 0 / lilygauntestreante

**Carol Camui **

http:// WWW . pict . com / view / 3143736 / 0 / carolcamuiestreante

**MELHOR BETA**

**Emptyspaces11 **

http:// www . pict . com / view / 3143718 / 0 / emptyspaces11melhorbeta

**Galatea Glax **

http:// www . pict . com / view / 3143724 / 0 / galateaglaxmelhorbeta

**Thata Martins **

http:// WWW . pict .com / view / 3143727 / 0 / thatamartinsmelhorbeta

_Gênero_

**MELHOR FANFIC WEECHESTER**

**Thata Martins **

http:// WWW . pict . com / view / 3167051 / 0 / thatamelhorweechester

**MELHOR FANFIC PADACKLES**

**Galatea Glax**

http:// www . pict . com / view / 3167047 / 0/ galateaglaxmelhorpadackles

**Miss Dartmoor **

http:// www . pict . com / view / 3167033 / 0 / dartmoormelhorpadackles

**MELHOR FANFIC TRADUZIDA**

**Lydia Malfoy **

http:// www . pict . com / view / 3167050 / 0 / lydiamelhortraduzida

**MELHOR FANFIC SLASH**

**Miss Dartmoor**

http:// www . pict . com / view / 3167035 / 0 / dartmoormelhorslash

**MELHOR FANFIC WINCEST**

**Galatea Glax **

http:// www . pict . com / view / 3167049 / 0 / galateamelhorwincest

**MELHOR FANFIC CHALLENGE**

**Emptyspaces11 **

http:// www . pict . com / view / 3167045 / 0 /emptyspaces11 melhorchallengefic

**MELHOR FANFIC CÔMICA/AVENTURA**

**Crica**

http:// WWW . pict . com / view / 3167027 / 0 / cricamelhorcomicaaventura

**MELHOR FANFIC DRAMA/ROMANCE**

**Crica**

http:// WWW . pict . com / view / 3167028 / 0 / cricamelhordramaromance

Miss Dartmoor

http:// www . pict . com / view / 3171400 / 0 / dartmoormelhordramaromance

**MELHOR PERSONAGEM OCC**

**Det. Rood  
**

http:// www . pict . com / view / 3167041 / 0 / detroodmelhorocc


	11. Festa Estranha com Gente Esquisita

..........

FESTA ESTRANHA COM GENTE ESQUISITA

..........

O engarrafamento que levava a mais fervida festa de Wonderland dos últimos tempos desembocava numa propriedade à beira mar, acres de puro luxo com suas luzes cintilantes espalhadas pelo imenso jardim. A Mansão que abrigava a festa de comemoração estava aberta, havia uma banda tocando no salão de festas, e duas pistas no jardim de cada lado da casa, uma perto da piscina e outra ao lado do caramanchão de buganvílias.

_Espera. Deleta. Muito chato isto daqui. Vamos acelerar um pouco os acontecimentos, e contar o que aconteceu dias depois: Preparados? Ok. 3.2.1... Já!_

"OK, o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?" A Rainha entrou na biblioteca, empurrando com violência a pessoa mais próxima da porta, como se ela estivesse atrapalhando sua entrada. Até que tinha espaço de sobra, então, ou a Rainha tinha sido bem maior antes, ou aquilo era para dar passagem ao seu ego.

As pessoas que se amontoavam sobre um divã espalharam-se como baratas, deixando Castiel, ainda zonzo e praticamente sem roupas, estatelado ali como um boneco de pano.

Alguém ainda teve o trabalho de justificar:

"A gente só queria ver as asas..."

"E vocês, Dean e Sam? Não pensaram nem por um minuto em tirar o pobre anjo das garras dessas pessoas ensandecidas?" ela perguntou, o supra sumo do mau humor. Os irmãos Winchester se desencostaram de uma estante. Dean tirou as mãos do bolso, passou a mão sobre o cabelo:

"É... eu achei que ele poderia gostar... Sabe como é...

Sam ainda olhava com nítido temor para um grupinho mais agitado:

"Eu pensei que talvez acabássemos sendo atacados também... É aquele negócio; às vezes você vai salvar alguém que está se afogando, e morre afogado também...

"Que vergonha, senhores! Eu pensei que eram heróis..."

"Somos caçadores, e não havia nada sobrenatural acontecendo ali..." Dean se justificou. Mas, pode nos dizer por que diabos mandou nos trazer aqui? E eu não gostei nenhum pouco do jeito com que fomos convidados."

A Rainha fingiu que não ouviu a reprimenda e bateu a mão sobre a de alguém que estava avançando na mesa de chá posta para seus "convidados".

"Ainda não mandei comer, onde está sua educação? Aliás, eu imagino que vocês estejam com fome..." dirigiu-se a todos.

Alguém, escondido atrás dos outros, falou de maneira audível.

"Acho que você não vai sentir falta de uns pés de cadeira..."

A dama respirou fundo, olhando perigosamente para cada uma das pessoas ali. Castiel puxou um pedaço da cortina para se cobrir, olhando atentamente para ela. Foi então que Jared Padalecki levantou-se (estivera sentado o tempo todo, discreto):

"Já estamos aqui há algumas horas e ainda não temos nem idéia do que a senhorita quer com isso. Então, se for pra algum tipo de jogo bizarro, já digo que o Sr. Mostarda matou a vítima na sala com o garrote, porque sinceramente, eu tenho muito o que fazer!"

"E se isso é algum tipo de convenção de fãs, " Jensen, que surgiu do nada detrás de uma estante, onde aparentemente estava escondido todo este tempo, falou" desculpem-nos, mas vocês precisam falar com nossos agentes antes. Não dá pra sair raptando alguém e..."

"CALADOS!!!" A Rainha berrou, farta de tanta confusão. "Vocês estão aqui porque uma coisa muito preciosa sumiu daqui, minha querida casa, e os suspeitos são vocês!"

Um OHHHHHHHHH! teatral e indignado correu a sala.

Sam levantou a mão automaticamente, para baixá-la logo depois perceber que não estava numa sala de aula. O irmão apenas balançou a cabeça, envergonhado.

"Escute...Srta. Rainha... Não acho que este seja o melhor método de reaver o que desapareceu, mas já que estamos aqui, só posso perguntar: o que exatamente sumiu e quando?"

"Ela não está desconfiando de um anjo, está?" alguém comentou num tom alto demais.

"Será que dá pra vocês ficarem quietos, criaturas?!" A Rainha surtou novamente. "Depois, se eu mando arrancar a cabeça de todo mundo, ainda sou a malvada! Haja paciência!"

"Certo, vamos organizar as coisas por aqui." Falou Jensen, num tom de voz decidido e calmo. "Primeiro, senhorita, rapto é crime. Manter-nos em cativeiro enquanto nos interroga é crime; e por último, não menos importante, ameaçar cortar a cabeça de alguém é ameaça de morte, que é crime." Ele finalizou sua explanação, satisfeito consigo mesmo, arrancando alguns aplausos tímidos de algumas das pessoas ali.

"Esqueceu de dizer que nos acusar de furto é passível de um processo por danos morais." Falou Jared, em apoio ao amigo.

"Ah, é, vocês acham que meu método é extremo?" a Rainha colocou as mãos na cintura, à maneira das chaleiras. Dean aproveitou para enfiar um _muffin_ todo na boca enquanto ela estava distraída. " Paiê, vem cá um pouquinho!"

Olhares se cruzaram, perplexos, sobrancelhas se levantaram em dúvida, até que a porta se abriu e o Malandro entrou sorridente, bebericando seu uísque.

"Algum problema, benzinho?" ele apoiou a mão sobre o ombro da filha, carinhoso.

"Não, nenhum, senhor..." Jared apressou-se em responder por ela, apavorado. "Nós estamos apenas resolvendo este problema horrível...puxa, horrível mesmo, que alguém tenha roubado...o que mesmo, senhorita?

"Meu colar com o precioso Coração do Oceano..." ela falou, fazendo biquinho.

"O que? Este colar,...er... não era o colar do Titanic?" Castiel pronunciou-se pela primeira vez, e todas as atenções voltaram-se para ele. "Meu filme preferido." Ele justificou-se.

"Não acredito." Dean virou os olhos, apoiando-se na estante novamente. Pelo jeito, iria ser uma longa, longa noite.

O Malandro deu um tapinha no ombro da Rainha, despedindo-se:

"Se precisar, neném, eu estou lá embaixo jogando Wii, tudo bem?"

"Não me chama de neném, pai..." ela falou, entredentes, arrancando um riso de Sam. Mas o riso foi cortado pelo olhar venenoso da moça.

"Durante a minha festa de recepção, aqui, após o Impala Awards, meu querido colar desapareceu. E eu já investiguei todos os presentes, exceto vocês." Ela tomou fôlego, tirando um lencinho do vestido e secando uma pequeníssima e minúscula lagriminha que aparentemente surgiu num olho. "Depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive para tirar aquele maravilhoso diamante do fundo do mar... Se fosse o Um Anel! Se fosse o Graal! Eu não iria sentir falta daquelas quinquilharias! Mas logo no meu coração de diamante! Era como se eu fosse a _Queen of Hearts_ e a _Queen of Diamonds_ numa só! Um de vocês, eu sei, pegou meu querido colar do Titanic! E vai pagar por isso!" o olhar insano era prova suficiente de que A Rainha era bem capaz de cumprir todas as suas ameaças.

"Ei, eu não fui!"

"E nem eu!"

"Eu muito menos! Que coisa feia!"

"Quando pegar o ladrão, Rainha, corta mesmo a cabeça dele!" Alguém falou, e todos pararam, encarando a autora da frase. A garota sorriu amarelo. " Ops, foi mal."

"CHEGA! Agora, eu quero saber tim tim por tim tim o que cada um de vocês estava fazendo durante a festa. E é bom que tenham um álibi que possam comprovar, porque senão..." ela fez o indefectível gesto de passar a mão no pescoço.

"Gulp!" foi o que se ouviu pela sala.

"Ok, eu confesso!" uma voz se ouviu por entre o tumulto, e todos novamente silenciaram e deram atenção a uma mulher. Ela olhou um por um ali, e depois falou. "Vou contar tudo o que eu estava fazendo durante a festa. Mas não sei se é conveniente, porque...er...bem, envolve terceiros..."

"Se envolve terceiros, pelo menos teremos como saber se é verdade ou não." A Rainha foi incisiva. "Vamos, desembucha."

"E não nos poupe de nenhum detalhe sórdido. " falou Dean, puxando uma cadeira para si porque, definitivamente, a noite iria ser longa. Mas seria divertida.

* * *

_**Então é assim que damos início a uma brincadeira que surgiu da insana review que Galatea Glax deixou depois do Impala Awards. Quem quiser participar, é só nos contar como foi sua noite após a premiação. Seja bem vindo a mais uma loucura nonsense da Rainha.**_


	12. A Noite de MarySpn

**...................**

**"A Noite de Mary Spn"**

**...................  
**

Ok, ok... Acho isso tudo um absurdo, mas se você acha mesmo necessário, euzinha, como a pessoa séria que sou, e não tendo nada, absolutamente nada a esconder, posso contar tudinho o que fiz na noite da festa. Mas francamente, isto tudo por um colar? Aff...

Bom, é... Por onde eu começo mesmo? Ah, sim, pela minha chegada.

Eu estava lá, linda e loura (ou nem tão loura assim) e assim que entrei, e me deparei com elas... Todas elas... As minhas ficwriters preferidas, todinhas ali... Eu quase tive um ataque de pânico, mas respirei fundo, e me controlei.

De algumas eu já me sentia íntima, mesmo conhecendo apenas virtualmente, outras nem tanto, e tive vontade de correr até elas e pedir um autógrafo, mas então percebi que isso seria meio cafona, não é? E para uma estrela como eu, bom... isso não iria pegar bem.

Depois de cumprimentar a todas, logo começou a premiação, e quando Chad Lindberg anunciou as indicadas a melhor AU, e em seguida anunciar o Impala Awards vai para Incertezas e Uma vez Winchester, Sempre Winchester!, Caracas, quase tive um ataque! Meu coração parecia querer sair do peito, e meu sorriso foi de orelha a orelha, tamanha a felicidade. Fui cumprimentada pelas amigas mais próximas, ainda não acreditando que era verdade, e então subi ao palco para receber meu prêmio, emocionadíssima.

Bom, quando recebi o prêmio, quase paguei o maior mico, porque esqueci completamente o meu discurso, que havia sido ensaiado muitas vezes, ou talvez nem tantas, porque euzinha nem acreditava que pudesse realmente ganhar. Mas ok, respirei fundo, e ainda muito nervosa, consegui agradecer A Rainha, por sua incrível criatividade em organizar este evento maravilhoso, aos leitores, pelas reviews maravilhosas e pelo apoio, e a Sam e Dean por serem essas coisinhas deliciosas que nos dão tanta inspiração.

Fui aplaudida e logo ao descer do palco e voltar para o meu lugar, senti uma mão enorme me puxando e me arrastando para um canto. Quando finalmente consegui ver quem era, quase tive outro ataque. Apesar de eu ter 1,70 de altura, me senti intimidada e tão pequenina ao lado daquele homem, era Sam.

Quando ele finalmente desfez a cara de assustado e sorriu, todo covinhas, eu quase desmanchei.

- Sam? – É você mesmo? (Ok, eu sei que banquei a idiota diante do meu ídolo, mas cara, eu não sabia mesmo o que dizer, ele é ainda mais lindo e fofo pessoalmente, e eu achei que isso não fosse algo possível).

- Eu mesmo. – Ele sorriu meio sem graça – E então você é que é a Mary? A Mary Spn, autora de Incertezas?

- Aham. – Eu parecia ter ficado muda, ou tapada, sei lá.

- E o que deu em você para me escrever daquele jeito? Sério, porque quando eu li, fiquei me sentindo um puto, ou sei lá, algo assim. Você tinha realmente que fazer o Sam dar pra todo mundo naquela fic?

- Pra todo mundo? Fala sério, Sam! Foi para o Tom, o gostosíssimo Tom Welling, que você deu a primeira vez, eu até que fui boazinha, não fui? Depois um policial gostoso, um colega de quarto da faculdade, o fofíssimo do Nate, e o Dean. Do que você está reclamando, afinal?

- Ah, é, tudo bem, nisso eu tenho que concordar, mas mesmo assim continuo indignado com meu personagem, você realmente pegou pesado.

- Oh, me desculpe, mas qual a parte do "Universo Alternativo" você não entendeu? E eu pensei que você era o cérebro da dupla! - Sam tentou fazer cara de ofendido, e depois me lançou aquele olhar de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança, que quase fez eu me sentir culpada, e querer pegar o grandão no colo.

- Você também exagerou um pouco no sofrimento. Teve partes que eu quase chorei, e o Dean jamais vai admitir, mas ele também.

- Ok, eu admito, exagerei um pouquinho, mas se fosse tão ruim assim, eu não teria ganhado este prêmio, não é? E cá pra nós Sam, eu acho mesmo que de santo, você só tem esta carinha linda.

- Tudo bem Mary, eu confesso, mas que isso fique apenas entre nós, ok?

- Seu segredo vai ser guardado a sete chaves comigo. Ah, eu estou escrevendo uma continuação de Incertezas, onde estou pensando em fazer o Sam colocar o Dean de quatro, o que você acha?

- Uau! E eu tinha ficado decepcionado, já que você não fez isso na primeira, excelente idéia, Mary. Eu quero só ver a cara do Dean ao ler isso. Mas e aí? Vai ter mais sofrimento?

- Só mais um pouquinho, ta? Eu prometo! Agora você me dá licença amor, que eu preciso voltar para o meu lugar, já devo ter perdido metade das premiações.

- Ah, me desculpe Mary, e foi um prazer te conhecer pessoalmente.

- Oh, que é isso – Fiquei quase roxa de vergonha, ouvir isso do Sam? Do meu Sam? – O prazer foi todo meu. – Sorri simpática.

Não resistindo, pulei em seu pescoço e o abracei... Puta que homem cheiroso! E aqueles braços fortes, eu quase me esqueci de largá-lo.

Então voltei para o meu lugar, e permaneci ali, quietinha, até terminarem as premiações, quando me despedi das demais ficwriters e voltei para minha vidinha normal.

Ah, quase ia me esquecendo... Na saída, encontrei com ninguém menos que Jared e Jensen, descabelados e com as roupas completamente amassadas, saindo de um cantinho do estacionamento. Eles me cumprimentaram sem graça, deram um sorriso amarelo, e eu não sei... Sem querer apontar ninguém, mas... Acho que definitivamente eles são suspeitos.

Mas, sério... Minha noite de estrela valeu a pena. Só não sei se o meu álibi vai poder confirmar o que eu falei. Acho que eu estou ferrada...

* * *

**_Obrigada MarySPN por participar!_**

**Reviews pessoal! Acham que colou?**


	13. A Noite de Chantall

**Sinceramente obrigada: **

**_A Rainha por criar o concurso;_**

**_A Galatea Glax por indicar VISÕES e me ressuscitar;_**

**_A Morgana Onirica pelas doces palavras;_**

**_A Miss Dartmoor & Emptyspaces11 por me inspirarem;_**

**_Ana Ackles; Graziele; Pat Calmon; pelo carinho._**

**_

* * *

_**

.................

A Noite de Chantall

..................

Este é um pedido público de desculpas por não ter comparecido a festa.

E meu mais respeitoso e sincero agradecimento pela indicação.

Imagino todo o trabalho que a organização teve para realizar o maior evento da comunidade FanFiction!

Assisti a premiação pela TV. Eu literalmente estava enrolada na noite da premiação.

Mais ou menos pelo meio da tarde eu já estava depilada e com as unhas bem esmaltadas de vermelho Ferrari. E estava escrevendo um discurso rápido caso ganhasse, quando senti um cheiro delicioso de almíscar e couro. E minha pele se arrepiou ao toque frio do metal. Engoli em seco, pensando ser um assaltante tarado em meu estúdio. Meu grito foi barrado de escapar por uma mão firme, mas o desmaio veio mesmo ao ver quem era o dono daquele cheiro maravilhoso:

– John Winchester!

Ele não desistiu de me prender, acordei amarrada com minhas echarpes e lenços. John parecia estar muito à vontade, pois continuou remexendo em cada canto até se dar por satisfeito e vir ter comigo.

Confesso que passei o tempo todo a olhá-lo sem piscar: seu corpo másculo e seu porte decidido; seu traseiro firme realçado por um jeans gasto. Ainda não tinha visto as covinhas sensacionais porque ele ainda não havia sorrido; mas ele era o meu número de moreno! O Sam tinha mesmo a quem puxar. Como disse, eu nem piscava; tinha medo dele desaparecer. Ou de ser um sonho e acordar. Sei estava mais para pesadelo, mas eu sabia que assim que ele concluísse que eu não ofereceria perigo iria me soltar e as coisas ficariam melhores. E ele veio, me testou com algumas de suas bugigangas, como água benta e outras mais dolorosas como a prata.

- Bem senhorita Chantall vou tirar a mordaça, mas se gritar voltarei a usá-la, compreende?

Assenti que compreendia e ele a removeu. Eu sorri e ele retribuiu fazendo suas belas covinhas aparecerem. Lembrem-se, eu não sou tarada, nem pervertida, nada disso, só pensava que era um sonho. E bem... Nos sonhos de tudo se pode viver.

- Seja bem vindo John, eu te amo! – Ele riu, sem falsa modéstia, nem com vaidade. Só riu divertido, como se eu acabasse de contar uma piada.

- Certo Chantall. Já que me ama, não serei mais tão formal.

- Ok, poderia me desamarrar também? Sabe, sou mais do tipo dominadora.

Rimos juntos, e ele me soltou. Convenhamos, eu e meu corpinho mignon não teríamos chance contra o Caçador.

- Desculpe, mas eu preciso de umas respostas antes. – concordei novamente e ele começou um interrogatório que não tinha fim._De onde você tirou aquelas idéias para escrever aquela história? E por que você parou de escrevê-la? Foi ameaçada? O que aconteceu? Você fez um pacto? Você conhece o Chuck? Você viaja ao passado, ao futuro?

Fiz uma carinha desentendida, mas não colou.

-Ei, mas você não é real, delicioso! E olhando bem de perto, você não é tão velho assim... Sabia que aqueles fios grisalhos eram fakes!

-Querida, chega de adulação; desembucha.

-Hello, você está no meu sonho! Eu mando aqui! E agora é a minha vez. -eu tentei empurrá-lo na cadeira, e então, uau, seria a loucura, mas ele torceu meu braço e aquilo, sinceramente, doeu. Foi aí que eu percebi que aquilo era real. Olhei assustada pra ele:

-John...Você é real?! -Que vexame!Todas aquelas coisas toscas que eu tinha dito passaram por minha cabeça naquele momento. Estava mais vermelha que a bunda do diabo. Eu tinha dito que amava ele! O que é que ele ia achar da minha pessoa?

No começo John parecia meio bravo, mas ao se dar conta do meu vexame, riu com gosto.

- John, sei que poucas coisas para você são impressionantes, mas eu achava que estava sonhando. Você para mim era um personagem. Hoje, eu iria participar do IMPALA AWARDS 2010. Posso te provar... O evento está sendo transmitido ao vivo.

Ele ficou indeciso se aceitava o fato. Pedi que ligasse a TV e juntos assistimos a Rainha com o ator que interpretou John na série. Aos poucos as coisas começaram a fazer sentido. Compreendi, com a chegada de Castiel e dos rapazes, que quando um anjo viaja com passageiros no tempo, deixa um vácuo criado pelo paradoxo. Tentei explicar minha teoria a John, que não tentou disfarçar o desejo de continuar vendo a premiação.

_Cala a boca, mulher! Depois!-balançou a mão para que eu me calasse.

-Machões...Todos iguais...Você fica melhor na ficção, sabia? -mas ele com certeza não me ouvia mais.

Sorria com aquele olhar de cachorro carente toda vez que os "meninos" apareciam na tela. E eu, falando o tempo todo, em volta dele. Até servi meu melhor uísque, colocando na mão dele, que distraidamente aceitou, ainda assistindo os filhos e o anjo no evento. Eu então comecei a massagear seus ombros amplos, cansados e tensos, com minha técnica nepalesa e minhas unhas vermelho Ferrari. Ainda bem que estava depilada!

E ele foi relaxando...

.......

- Bem, amigas, esta foi a principal razão por eu não ter comparecido à premiação. Sei que as senhoritas estavam bem acompanhadas e não sentiram minha ausência. Novamente meu muito obrigada a todas, e desejo que a noite de vocês tenha terminado tão bem quanto a minha.

O que aconteceu depois? Bem,... Isto é para ser contado em outra história ; p

* * *

_**Muito obrigada, Chantall, por participar!**_

_**Bem que eu percebi um distúrbio na Força!**_

_**Agora o John vai confirmar sua história? Tomara que sim!**_


	14. A Noite de DetRood

**.................**

**A NOITE DE DET. ROOD**

**..................  
**

_**Jim Beaver com Valery Rood num bar não muito distante do teatro...**_

- Vai tomar mais uma dose, Rood? Não vai conseguir dirigir desse jeito...

- Jim Beaver, se você disser mais uma palavra sobre meu estado alcoólico,  
eu...

- Vai fazer o que, vomitar em mim? Tá, então vai beber sozinha, que eu vou  
embora...

-Credo, cara, você anda cada vez mais parecido com o Bobby! Ele é apenas  
uma personagem, oras!

- Olha só quem está falando sobre personagens, ou o que é real ou não...  
Humpf...

- Olha Jim, se você quiser ir embora, pode ir, eu fico bem sozinha. Aliás,  
sempre fiquei...

- Oh, bu-hu pra você... Só porque não quis ir pra festa do Impala Awards  
vai fazer tipo, é? Você podia estar curtindo aquela festança, com gente que  
você gosta, incluindo 'você-sabe-quem'... Tá, tá, calma, não precisa me  
enfiar uma faca no peito só de me olhar, moça!

- Jim, você sabe que eu te considero pra caramba...

- Ih, lá vem o papo de bêbado!

- Não, cara! Não estou ruim assim. É sério, eu acho que não podiam ter  
escolhido ator melhor pra fazer o Bobby Singer. Você é o cara!

- Muito obrigado, Rood. E você também não é das piores. Tanto que eu  
fiquei um pouco na recepção, cumprimentando o pessoal que estava indo para a  
festa direto, e como eu vi que você não tomou o caminho dos outros, eu vim  
pra cá te fazer companhia. Bem que Kripke podia te dar uma chance no seriado,  
afinal, uma estatueta, quer dizer, uma réplica do Impala não vai pra  
qualquer um...

- Oh, Jim, eu não sirvo pra esse tipo de coisa. Se fosse assim, Kripke  
precisaria pagar royalties para todos os escritores que contribuem com idéias  
fantásticas para o fandom e usar as histórias... Esse povo é tão criativo  
que eu fico impressionada com a dedicação, sem um tostão de volta.

- Ah, a timidez... Chega a ser até engraçado em você. Por isso que você  
não quis fazer seu discurso?

- Não, é que o celular estava tremelicando sem parar na minha cintura e era  
o meu chefe. Daí, peguei o prêmio rapidinho e fui atender. Mas o que me  
emputeceu foi que não era nada de importante! Então eu fiquei de mau humor,  
e... Bem, estamos aqui, nesta mesa de bar...

- Você é uma figura, Rood. Bem, eu vou tomar mais uma dose contigo e acho  
que vou pra festa, senão meu agente me mata. Tem certeza de que não quer ir  
comigo? Imagina só, você entrando na companhia do bonitão aqui...

- Hahaha, você é que é uma figura, Jim. Mas, sinceramente, só vou se algo  
de muito interessante acontecer lá, e ainda, eu pensarei bastante a  
respeito...

- Hum... Então pode pegar as chaves, que o SMS que eu recebi aqui vai te  
animar... Está rolando uma confusão danada na festa! Acho que você  
encontrou seu 'algo de muito interessante', vamos lá!"

* * *

**Muito obrigada Det. Rood por participar, viu?**

**Ah, A Det. Rood costuma ser uma personalidade acima de qualquer suspeita, mas a que confusão se referiam? Curiosa para saber...**

**Reviews, gente, vamos lançar as apostas...**


	15. A Noite de Pat Calmon

**.................**

**A Noite de Pat Calmon**

**.................**  
A jovem mulher num amarrotado vestido preto... Preto sim, por que preto emagrece, alinha, é chique e serve para qualquer ocasião... Esgueirou-se de seu esconderijo detrás da estante, onde por mais de meia hora... Trinta minutos no paraíso devo salientar... Tivera a feliz idéia de se esconder para uns amassos com Jensen Ackles.

Certo que a sua intenção era levar para aquele canto escondido o Dean, mas ele estava distante, e loiro por loiro qualquer dos dois já era um sonho.  
E não é que o ator gostou do negócio?

De primeira pensou que era alguma das premiadas, depois viu que era uma das tímidas... Jensen adora tímidas... O saco de papel que a garota usava lhe acrescentava um ar de mistério. E no embalo do momento, ouvindo os gemidos desesperados do Castiel e a gritaria ensandecida de todas aquelas meninas, Jensen excitado, se perguntou: por que não?

Devo acrescentar que ele não se arrependeu. Nem um pouquinho...

Porém, quando a coisa estava pegando fogo, e o saco de papel já tinha se transformado em confete, a gritaria de uma histérica deu fim aos sonhos mais delicados da garota.

O loiro após mais uns beijinhos nada castos, saiu discretamente do esconderijo, não sem antes colocar um cartãozinho no decote em V da morena... Ela, se ajeitando o melhor que pode, saiu para ver quem era a louca que gritava, se deparando estupefata com a Rainha soltando fumaça pela coroa, fãs histéricas com pedaços de pano e asas penduradas nas garras; Dean e Sam envergonhados, um anjo praticamente deflorado, um Jared chateado e um relato de roubo que lhe deixou fula da vida.

Roubar? Pensou. Como alguém teve a coragem de roubar uma pessoa tão legal que lhe acolheu com todo o carinho quando resolveu que sacos de papel não combinavam com seu corpinho escultural?

"Quando pegar o ladrão, Rainha, corta mesmo a cabeça dele!" falou, e todos pararam, lhe encarando no que sorriu amarelo. " Ops, foi mal."  
Sem graça ficou quieta escutando o relato da Chantall, da Mary, da ...

", AHHHHHHHHH..."

Ao ver uma de suas deusas do Olimpo, Pat quase se ajoelhou aos seus pés, mas A Rainha com um de seus olhares fulminantes lhe encarou possessa.

- O que foi esse grito? Tem algo para contar? Desembucha minha filha, onde você estava? Pela sua aparência parece que quase foi devorada por algum animal selvagem.

A Dama até que não estava muito longe da verdade, Pat pensou dando uma olhadinha sem graça para o ator loiro.

Se recompondo, tentando fazer as mãos pararem de tremer e alisando o seu maravilhoso cabelo comprido encaracolado, respondeu gaguejando.

"Eu, eu..."

A Rainha agarrou seus ombros e lhe deu uma sacudida, que fez um botão saltar, do seu já devasso decote, indo atingir o olho esquerdo de Sam, que começou a chorar no colo do irmão.

"Eu o que mulher, perdeu a língua? Você bebeu?" A Rainha perguntava do alto de sua magnificência.

"Nãoooo!..." A novata respondeu se afastando "Olha, na premiação sentei nas galerias com meu saquinho de papel na cabeça... Sabe, sou muito tímida, fiquei sem graça de me misturar as celebridades. Apreciei de longe as minhas deusas vencendo merecidamente... Oi Det, Crica, Empty."

Falou acenando sem graça para as garotas que, atrás da Rainha, até ensaiaram lhe dar apoio. Mas o olhar fulminante da Dama, fez com que Crica assobiasse olhando para o teto; Det tirasse um cisco imaginário do vestido; e Empty sumisse em um passe de mágica... Convenhamos, ninguém ali queria morrer.

Resignada a novata continuou:

"Praticamente fiquei junto aos muito tímidos como eu durante a premiação, que duvido se pronunciem a respeito, pois não vejo muitos aqui" falou olhando as figuras ao redor. "Depois vim para a festa. Estava empolgada sabe? Gente famosa, gente linda, gente talentosa. Muita cor, brilho, empolgação, música alta, lugares escuros, gente se esgueirando para esses lugares escuros... e saindo de lá horas depois."

Ao ouvir isso, muitos dos presentes ficaram com o rosto vermelho. Se Pat contasse tudo o que viu, deixaria muitas de cabelo em pé.

"Pensando bem, muitas atitudes suspeitas, mas nada nem ninguém que parecesse ter surrupiado algo."

Pat suspirou.

"O que posso dizer em meu favor, é que não bebi, eu nunca bebo... E não saí do salão principal em nenhum momento durante a festa. Na verdade conversei com o Castiel quase que o tempo todo... Tipo, uma palavra a cada meia hora... Algo realmente empolgante."

Pat deu uma olhada para o Cass ali todo rasgado, praticamente nu e catatônico, e se desanimou um pouco. Mas enfim, estava contando a verdade.

"Acredito que ter um anjo como testemunha deva ser o suficiente" Concluiu, olhando de esguelha para Jensen, antes de encarar a dona da festa que com olhos de águia observava sua roupa. O brinco faltando na sua orelha esquerda, uma marca vermelha e outra já roxa no pescoço; lembrando claramente de onde vira a garota sair pouco depois do Jensen

"Veremos" Disse a Rainha com a sobrancelha arqueada, observando o olhar que Jensen e a garota trocavam cúmplices. "Veremos".

* * *

**Obrigada pela participação, Pat!**

**Você sabe que pessoas mascaradas são sempre as principais suspeitas, certo? E esta história ser a primeira a exigir justiça... sei não...**


	16. A Noite de Galatea Glax

**...............**

** A Noite de Galatea Glax**

** ..............**

Olhei para os lados e afundei na poltrona quando a Grande Alteza pousou seus olhos em mim.

Pega em flagrante. Que merda.

Todos olhando para mim.

Dei um sorriso amarelo.

_-Majestade... Vossa Alteza sabe onde eu estava e fazendo o quê..._

Mas é claro que aquela mulher orgulhosa não ia deixar a coisa assim. Sem a exposição do meu ser perante todos aqueles rostos.

A Rainha levantou o queixo e deu a ordem com simples olhar.

Eu já falei que odeio a realeza???

Não, mentira.

Só odeio esse olhar imperioso de quem está acostumado a dar ordens...

Na verdade não gosto de autoridades.

Acho que por isso curto tanto tio Lu.

Adoro Rebeldes.

Ainda mais se têm grandes penachos nas costas... E não pensem no Pavão Misterioso, façam o favor.

A Rainha bateu o pé e me olhou.

Silêncio absoluto.

Uma mosca cantarolou aquele maldito zunido.

Queria tanto que a sala fosse invadida por uma trupe de zumbis bailarinos.

Aff.

Não aconteceu e eu tinha que falar alguma coisa.

Eu afundei mais ainda.

_-Está bem... Está bem eu conto, ok. _

_"Bem... Eu estava sentadinha lá no meu lugar e quando a premiação acabou eu fui embora pra minha casa, sabe?"_

Todos reclamaram ao mesmo tempo, resmungando.

_-Ah, fala logo, Galatea! Tava com quantos e onde?_ - Dean levantou os braços e eu apontei um dedo para ele. _- Calado, Winchester! Tá certo._ - Eu suspirei. _- Eu detesto contar minha vida íntima em público. Mas já que não há jeito... Droga._

"_Para minha felicidade... Eu estava com John Winchester... E Hugh Jackman._

_Eles me acompanharam toda a noite. São minhas testemunhas. Podem perguntar para eles._

_Fomos de boate em boate, acontecendo na noite, fugindo de paparazzi e invadimos uma festa gay onde tivemos que sair fugidos por que meus meninos foram atacados."_

Suspirei lembrando a emoção da fuga.

Sorri.

"_Na confusão que seguiu, corridos de uma centena... Não, não.... duas centenas... _

_Não... Não... Peraí!"_

Fiz o cálculos rapidamente.

"_Tinha bem perto de uns trinta mil machos atrás da gente... Uma cena... de sonhos..._

_Queriam por que queriam se certificarem quantos fios de pelos cada um dos meus acompanhantes tinham no corpo. Era uma tarefa árdua e eu me prontifiquei a executá-la, mas eles queriam eles mesmos tirarem a prova._

_Acho que nunca corri tanto na minha vida... Segurando a barra do meu vestido rodado e chiquerrrrreeérrrimo Dolce e Gabanna. _

_Mas enfim escapamos escondidos num furgão da companhia telefônica. Acabamos na via principal da cidade em frente a uma loja de carros._

_E tinha essa incrível, imensa, negra limusine..._

_Sempre fui louca por carros negros._

_A loja estava fechada, mas eu a queria muito..._

_Então a roubamos._

_Claro que o Hugh não queria, mas o John fez minha vontade._

_Roubou para mim... Ele não é um amor? Adoro ser paparicada..._

_Pegamos aquela gracinha e fomos curtir o resto da noite."_

Lembrei de algo.

"_Eu não sei como ou quando as garrafas vieram parar na minha mão... Só sei que de repente estavam lá... Duas belas garrafas do melhor champanhe que existe: __Perrier-Jouët._

_Vocês têm noção de quanto custa uma belezoca dessas? Quase 12 mil reais meus caros..._

_E eu bebi na companhia mais sensacional de todos os tempos..._

_Alias... Nós estreamos Banco de Limusine e Garrafas de champanhe ao mesmo tempo..._

_Alias, eu recomendo veementemente: Hugh, John, Perrier-Jouet e carros grandes._

_Dá para se fazer malabarismo dentro deles com certo incentivo. _

_Alias... Eu recomendo muito, mas muito mesmo... Hugh Jackman. O peito de Hugh, os braços de Hugh, a boca de Hugh, as mãos de Hugh, a voz de Hugh... E o olhar de John, a respiração de John no ouvido, a língua de John na coluna... Principalmente as bocas... Bocas de Hugh e John... Minha boca... Minha boca e a do Hugh... e a de John... Minha boca na boca do Hugh, a boca do Hugh na boca do John..._

_Mas onde eu estava mesmo?_

_Peraí._

_Deixa eu me concentrar._

_Ah, tá..._

_Depois..._

_Enfim, Depois..._

_Apesar de bêbada, exausta, cheirando a Hugh e John eu ainda continuava elétrica... Afinal não é a todo dia que você é uma PREMIADA, ta? E eu estava feliz._

_Então demos mais um role pela cidade._

_E foi então que eu vi a Mary... Como um cara hiper alto que lembrava muito o meu John..." – _Olhei direto para Sam Winchester que olhava para minha amiga lá do outro lado. Olhos esbugalhados. Os dois._-" Eles estavam saindo de um lugar muito suspeito... Como era mesmo o nome? _

_Hum... Cantinho dos Amantes?_

_Playtime?_

_Coração Ardente?_

_Letom?_

_Ah, sei lá. Um desses nomes bem ridículos de motel."_

Olhei minhas unhas. Dei umas tossidelas e encarei a Mary que fazia gestos muito legais. Ela passou duas vezes a mão no pescoço e não sei por que me lembrei de Ana Bolena... E a Rainha...: Cortem-lhe as cabeças!

"_Mas enfim..._

_Eu acabei lembrando que não havia agradecido devidamente a nossa querida anfitriã e fomos os três parar na porta da casa dela as seis da manhã._

_Lembra Alteza?_

_Acho que não fomos muito discretos..._

_Quando ela finalmente abriu a porta eu a agradeci e depois gentilmente meus amores me levaram pra casa."_

Virei para Chantall e sorri candidamente.

_-Querida... Acho que houve algum engano... Como o John pode ter estado com você se ele estava comigo a noite inteira...? Tendo em vista que saímos juntos do Teatro... Acho que você foi ludibriada... No mínimo foi atacada por um metamorfo... Que perigo você correu!_

Fiquei séria.

_- Ou então você está escondendo o jogo, Chantall... – Apontei um dedo acusatório. - A Rainha é minha testemunha... Ela viu o John comigo... E o Hugh pode confirmar que nós três ficamos o tempo todo juntos... Até mesmo no banheiro masculino..._

Sorrio sem graça.

_- Essa é minha história. Quero ver alguém me acusar de alguma coisa agora._

Levantei o queixo, desafiadoramente e relaxei na minha poltrona. Pronta para ver o circo pegar fogo...

...

Nota:

Chantall e Mary... Minhas queridas... Eu simplesmente não resisti a brincar com vocês. Eu adoro fazer esse tipo de coisa. É mais forte do que eu, sério!

Espero que gostem ainda mais da brincadeira.

E que venha as demais histórias!

Jokas a todos.

Gah

* * *

**Obrigada, Dona Galatea Glax, por participar! É isso mesmo, a culpa disso tudo foi sua...**

**Vixe...Mas o que é isso...Que história mais...uhun...vocês estão pensando o mesmo que eu? Esclarecimentos já!**


	17. A Noite de Miss Dartmoor

**Noite de Miss Dartmoor**

**.....................  
**

Eu estava ali olhando pela... Ahm... _Vigésima_ vez o mesmo vídeo no meu celular quando todos os olhares pousaram sobre a minha pessoa. Eu me assustei um pouco, quase caindo da cadeira onde estava sentada.

- O quê? Ah, vocês estão mesmo achando que fui eu, _euzinha,_ que roubou esse coração estúpido? – Eu retruquei, e estaria mais mal humorada ainda se... Bom, se não tivesse presenciado umas cenas recentes que valiam o dia, o mês... Aliás, o ano... Não, eu poderia morrer agora que morreria feliz. – Aliás, coração que _você _roubou primeiro da velhinha do filme!

Era melhor eu não provocar a Vossa Alteza, a mulher não parecia estar de muito bom humor. Eu hein, e depois dizem que EU é que esqueci a medicação em casa.

- Pois bem. Eu acho isso tudo uma perda de tempo e um absurdo completo, mas já que vocês fazem tanta questão, irei contar como foi a minha noite.

_O problema é que envolve terceiros, sabe? Terceiros fazendo coisas que não deveriam, bem, não deveriam fazer fora das_ fanfics, _pelo menos._

_Eu fiquei lá na apresentação até o final de tudo. Não estava de muito bom humor porque fui arrancada do palco bem no meio do meu discurso e deixei de agradecer vááárias pessoas... Er... Vocês se importariam se eu as agradecesse agora? Assim, não vai levar nem cinco minutinhos..._

Todos me lançaram um olhar fulminante. Deixei escapar uma risadinha sem graça.

_Ok, sem discurso de agradecimento! Brincadeirinha! Eu hein, gente estressada!_

_Pois bem, lá estava eu vagando meio perdida, após a premiação. Eu ainda tinha meu Impala Awards comigo e estava sorrindo feito boba, tirando fotos dele porque não tinha nada melhor para fazer. O local estava meio vazio por ali, acho que a maioria das pessoas já estava indo embora... Ou sei lá, só sei que eu não fiquei com Hugh Jackman nenhum e estava meio deprimida, se não fosse pelo prêmio eu estaria indo para casa me enfiar debaixo das cobertas e assistir filmes românticos enquanto abusava do sorvete para..._

_Certo, isso não interessa, não é? Não precisa me olhar com essa cara, eu já estou chegando lá!_

_Eu resolvi que iria ao banheiro, porque eu precisava de um espelho para retocar minha maquiagem. Aqueles seus seguranças estúpidos, quando me arrastaram pra fora do palco, deixaram cair minha bolsa! Na queda, meu espelhinho amado quebrou. Bem feito para eles, é sete anos de azar!_

_Ok, estou fugindo do assunto de novo, né?_

_Anyway, eu estava chegando perto dos banheiros quando escutei vozes. Achei que fosse um dos premiados e estava me aproximando para dar os parabéns quando... Quando reconheci as tais vozes. Juro que na hora meu coração foi parar na garganta, pensei por um momento que se tratava de Sam Winchester, mas o tom estava diferente e, definitivamente, aquele ali falando era Jared Padalecki._

_Jared Padalecki, puta que pariu!_

_Eu já estava suando frio. Dá licença, mas ver Jared Padalecki pessoalmente? Ao vivo, a cores, puro músculo e covinhas? Já estava preparada para encontrar com ele e passar total vergonha agindo feito uma fangirl louca. Foi quando, passado meu momento histérico, eu reconheci a outra voz dizendo "E se alguém aparecer?"_

_Jensen Ross Ackles, Jesus amado que estais no céu!_

_Meus dois ídolos! Eu não acreditava, meus dois ídolos estavam ali! Se eu achava que teria um ataque histérico dando de cara apenas com Jared Padalecki, adiciona o Jensen e agora sim eu precisaria da minha medicação!_

_Ai santo..._

_Pois bem, eu já estava pegando um papel do bolso – E daí? Eu ando com papel no bolso mesmo, vai que eu tenho alguma ideia brilhante?! Onde vou anotar?! – para pedir um autógrafo quando... Quando Jared respondeu numa voz meio esquisita:_

"_Ah, Jen, por favor? Ninguém vai aparecer. Todo mundo já deve ter ido embora... Vai, ouvir todo aquele papo de _'se amando numa ducha tórrida e Sam pegando o Dean de jeito'_ me deixou com vontade..."_

_Eu parei, estanquei. A sorte era que meu subconsciente pensava rápido e antes que eu pudesse pensar em me esconder, meus pés já haviam me levado para um lugar estratégico, bem escondido. Eu me estiquei só um pouco para ter a visualização dos garotos, e meus olhos não acreditavam no que estavam vendo._

_Tive um momento para pensar que tinha enlouquecido. Toda aquela leitura tinha fritado meu cérebro e eu estava tendo alucinações. Me belisquei para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando. Porque, queridos, se eu estava alucinando com _essas _coisas então talvez eu precisasse mesmo tomar medicações para a insanidade._

_Tampei a boca antes que pudesse deixar um gemido de dor escapar, por causa do beliscão que eu me dei, e peguei meu celular do bolso com o maior desespero. Minhas mãos estavam tremendo! _

_Jensen, pelo que eu podia ver, não parecia muito convencido. Os dois estavam numa areazinha mais escondida, mas não escondida o suficiente. Alguém devia avisar esses garotos a lerem fanfics e aprenderem mais sobre lugares estratégicos para fazer sexo em público._

_Ok, onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, é, em Jensen não parecendo muito convencido. Eu apertei "play" no celular e comecei a gravar o negócio, mal me agüentando porque, sério, Jared e Jensen num lugar escondido daqueles falando sobre aquelas coisas estranhas de Sam pegando Dean de jeito? Só podia sair porcaria daí..._

_Ou não, se você parar pra pensar._

"_Jen..."_

_Jared estava usando a voz que, eu suspeitava, deveria ser a voz de sexo. O garoto tem potencial, se ele falasse comigo daquele jeito eu já teria caído de quatro... Er... Não, não pensem besteira!_

_Hey! Parem de pensar besteira... Eu não quis dizer..._

_A Galatea teve um Threesome com o John e o Hugh!_

_Tá, foda-se, podem pensar besteira à vontade. Foi isso mesmo que eu quis dizer. _

_Voltando a minha história... Eu não queria entrar nos detalhes, sabe como é, pode não pegar bem aos garotos... Só posso dizer que num minuto ou no outro Jared conseguiu convencer o Jensen e os dois... Ahm... Os dois foram fazer coisas de adulto._

_Ah, pelo amor de Deus, os dois foram transar em público! E, meninas, num é que aquela história toda de Padapênis é verdadeira mesmo! Eu já estava achando que era mito, mas... Jesus..._

Me abanei com as mãos, sentindo calor só de lembrar da cena.

_Checar o ar condicionado é uma pinóia! Eu sabia, no momento em que eles deixaram o palco de maneira suspeita, que coisa boa não viria daí. Mas, claro, se eu comentasse com alguém ficaria com fama de doida e me mandariam parar de ler Padackles._

_Mas não estou nem aí! Eu sei o que vi e tenho provas!_

Puxei o celular do bolso, esticando triunfantemente para todos verem.

- Estarei postando no _Youtube _assim que alguém me deixar sair daqui, né! Ah, nada contra vocês garotos, - Disse olhando para Jared e Jensen. - É que... Ahm... Eu preciso compartilhar isso com mais alguém! Isso é ouro!

Cruzei as pernas, sorrindo feito maníaca enquanto olhava meu celular. Já tinha mandado copia do vídeo para pessoas de confiança pro caso de terceiros fazerem algo contra minha pessoa para darem sumiço no vídeo. Viu? Assistir muito filme de ação serve para alguma coisa.

- Enfim... Foi assim que passei a minha noite. E_ ai_ de quem ousar dizer que eu alucinei tudo! Eu NÃO preciso de medicações! Até parece que vocês nunca se empolgaram com alguma coisa antes!

Empinei o nariz.

- Eu não roubei seu colar idiota, Rainha! Tenho provas concretas! E não, eu não peguei o vídeo de outra pessoa porque é _exclusivo_ e para vocês que estão duvidando, eu me filmei às vezes fazendo alguns comentários sobre a posição dos garotos... E, meu Deus... Vocês dois fazem ioga ou algo do tipo? Cara, que flexibilidade!

Sorri maliciosamente.

- Bom, não tem cabimento _me_ acusar de coisa alguma. Porque quando os dois saíram de lá eu os segui até a casa deles, filmei tudo. Tudinho! Até a pegação dentro do carro! Ou seja, posso provar que eles não são culpados porque estavam o tempo todo mandando ver feito coelhos no cio – e por falar nisso, aja energia hein, seus danadinhos!

Suspirei só de me lembrar dos altos momentos. Era um sonho realizado. Agora só faltava eu pegar Sam e Dean no flagra e minha felicidade estava garantida pro resto da vida. Pensando nisso, olhei os irmãos sugestivamente, antes de me voltar a Rainha, com cara mais séria e dizer:

- E posso provar que EU não sou culpada. Porque estava assistindo tudo de camarote e _gravando!_ – Levantei a câmera e o celular como que para dar mais ênfase ao que eu estava falando. - Graças a Deus eu tinha recarregado meu celular aquele dia e trazido minha câmera reserva!

Certo, era melhor eu ficar quieta antes que alguém tentasse me arrancar daqui também. Vai saber do que essa gente estressada é capaz.

* * *

**Miss Dartmoor, muito obrigada por participar!**

**Uhun...Então, pra quem achava que a Dartmoor estaria as voltas com uma camisa de força...**

**Vamos verificar estas provas... As imagens estão meio indefinidas e...porque você mexeu tanto a câmera, menina? Não dá pra ver nada direito! Só um borrão em velocidade 5! Sinceramente, não dá pra reconhecer ninguém e... PQP, você tem Parkinson, guria? OMFG, o que é isso?! O Padap...! Sério?!**


	18. A Noite de Anarco Girl

**.................**

**A noite de Anarco Girl**

**.................  
**

Como assim também sou suspeita? Eu estava bem quietinha no meu canto, apenas assistindo a premiação!

Ok, eu tive um pequeno surto quando vi Castiel surgir no palco e precisei de atendimento médico. A enfermeira de plantão queria me deixar em observação, mas eu jamais perderia a chance de observar esse anjo muito mais que perfeito, mesmo que de longe.

O que? Não acreditam? Tá bom, vai! Eu confesso. Não fiquei tão longe assim. Mas ninguém pode realmente me culpar pelo que fiz. Praticamente fui obrigada! Bem, eu tinha que chegar perto dele, mesmo que por alguns instantes, então eu roubei.

Isso mesmo, eu roubei. Percebi que a lindíssima Empty estava distraída, dando alguns autógrafos, então eu me aproximei de forma discreta e roubei a credencial dela. Porque eu precisava _mesmo_ entrar no camarim, de alguma forma.

Vou ser presa por causa disso? Ah, não, gente! Não me olhem dessa forma acusadora. Sei que o que fiz foi errado, mas eu não tive nenhuma outra idéia. Juro que não fiz de forma mal intencionada.

Bem, talvez só um pouquinho mal intencionada, mas a culpa toda é do Castiel e do Dean. Quem, no meu lugar, não teria feito exatamente a mesma coisa?

Então, prosseguindo com meu relato, depois disso não foi difícil entrar no camarim. Lógico que eu não estou tão lindamente vestida como as indicadas e premiadas da noite, mas como sou nova no pedaço, acho que ninguém prestou muita atenção em mim.

Não precisei procurar muito, pois vi algumas penas caídas pelo chão e elas me indicaram o caminho. Entrei no camarim, que estava vazio e fiquei esperando. Meu coração estava na boca e podia ser ouvido a quilômetros, eu acho.

Se Castiel sabia que eu estava lá? Claro que sabia. Ok, talvez ele não soubesse que era eu, mas sabia que o camarim não estava vazio, porque quando ele se materializou, estava a poucos passos de mim e olhava em minha direção.

Resisti bravamente à tentação de gritar histericamente e pular no colo dele, mas confesso que o abracei. Abraço de urso, sabe? Eu até teria arriscado um beijo, mas não podia prever se ele iria me jogar com força na parede (não que eu não fosse gostar).

E de qualquer forma, os olhos azuis dele estavam meio... apagados. Só então vi um ar de tristeza naquele rosto lindo. Ainda sem soltá-lo, fiquei pensando o que deveria dizer, me apresentar pelo menos. Mas ele rompeu o silêncio primeiro.

- Quem é você? Posso ver que é humana, mas não consigo entender o que faz aqui. Percebo alguma coisa dos seus sentimentos, mas não consigo compreendê-los.

Devo ter corado nesse momento, pois senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Oh, nem me apresentei! – as palavras saíam desajeitadas. - Meu nome é Anarco Girl. Desculpe ter pulado assim em cima de você, mas é que sou uma grande fã e não consegui me conter. Simplesmente _precisava_ te conhecer!

- Uma... fã? Eu tenho uma fã? – seu olhar pareceu confuso.

- Sim e não. Sim, eu sou sua fã. E não, você não tem uma fã, têm várias! Não é possível que não tenha percebido os olhares cobiçosos sobre você!

Ele me olhou de forma curiosa e ainda me pareceu confuso e triste.

- Bem, eu não sabia que tinha uma fã, quer dizer, _várias_ fãs... – neste momento, ele infelizmente percebeu que eu ainda estava pendurada em seu pescoço angelical. – Anarco Girl, você pode me soltar, por favor?

Se eu não tinha ficado corada antes, com certeza fiquei nesse instante. Tenho certeza de que fiquei vermelha como um tomate maduro e tirei meus braços sem muita vontade.

- Cas, me desculpe! Meu Deus, que vergonha, nem percebi que ainda estava te abraçando. Mas a culpa é sua mesmo, com esses olhos azuis tão profundos... E por falar em olhos, sei que não é da minha conta, mas... Por que você está triste?

Ele me olhou nos olhos longamente, avaliando se podia confiar em mim ou não.

- Bem, é que eu ainda não entendi porque não tinha a categoria Melhor Fanfic Dastiel...

O olhar que ele fez a seguir só pode ser explicado pela longa convivência com Sam Winchester. Meu coração doeu e meus olhos lacrimejaram. Coloquei a mão em seu ombro, numa tentativa de confortá-lo.

- Poxa, Cas, não fique assim... Também fiquei muito triste por causa disso, sabe? Minhas fics são, na maioria das vezes, sobre Dastiel. Estou escrevendo uma Padackles agora, mas juro meu amor eterno a vocês!

- Você escreve Dastiel? - seus lindos olhos azuis brilharam e ele esboçou um sorriso. – Você escreve mesmo Dastiel?

- Claro que escrevo Dastiel! É meu shipper preferido! – Ver Cas sorrindo me fez sentir um calor danado.

- Mas então por que não teve a categoria Melhor Fanfic Dastiel?

- Bom, isso é meio que minha culpa também. Se eu tivesse percebido antes... Mas não se preocupe: vai acontecer uma nova premiação e vou indicar várias fics com você e o Dean, pois dessa vez reclamei a tempo.

- Você está falando sério? Vai acontecer uma nova premiação?

- Claro que é sério, Cas querido! Acha que mentiria pra você?

Mal terminei de pronunciar essas palavras e aconteceu o inesperado, pois senti os lábios de Cas pressionando os meus. O que? Estão duvidando de mim de novo? Pois podem perguntar pra ele, que anjo não mente e estou falando a VERDADE!

E a boa notícia é que ele sabe beijar sim! E pela técnica, sei não viu, acho que o Dean andou ensinando algumas coisinhas pra ele...

- Preciso encontrar o Dean, ele precisa saber! – Cas agora parecia uma criança que acabou de ganhar uma barra de chocolate. – E você, nos espere aqui! Vou trazê-lo, para lermos juntos as suas fanfics Dastiel. Ele vai gostar muito!

- Ok, te espero aqui então. – Respondi, mal contendo a alegria. Eu iria conhecer o Dean!

E foi isso. Cas desapareceu no ar e fiquei esperando ele voltar, até que um segurança me encontrou e me trouxe pra cá, dizendo que eu era suspeita de roubar a tal jóia.

Mas Alteza, preciso dizer que pelo meu nome já pode imaginar que tipo de pessoa sou. Não reconheço nenhuma autoridade, uma vez que sou anarquista. E, também por isso, não sou uma aficcionada em jóias. Não dou valor a esse tipo de bem material. Mais uma prova da minha inocência.

Agora, quem precisa esclarecer uma pouco mais as coisas é a Pat Calmon. Essa história de ter passado a noite conversando com o Cas está muito mal contada.

Afinal de contas, ele passou a maior parte do tempo comigo... Não é verdade, Cas querido?

* * *

**Ahan... Mais uma história onde o alíbi não pode confirmar nada... Coitado do Cas, tá até meio depenado, a esta altura... em choque... Pelo que eu entendi, teve um momento em que ele a deixou para procurar o Dean... E você está querendo me convencer que você iria passar a noite lendo fanfics com o Dean e o Cas?**

**Obrigada, Anarco Girl, por participar! Beijos!**


	19. A Noite de Thata Martins

**A Noite de Thata Martins**

* * *

Lá estava eu, maravilhada pela minha incrível pontaria, jogando bolinhos na cabeça da Pat Calmon – que já tinha se levantado para se vingar de minha pessoa – quando a Rainha, toda poderosa, deu um piti básico e ameaçou espetar a Pat com a ponta da sua coroa.

- Mas ela jogou um bolinho em mim... – ela disse, toda chorosa.

- Na verdade, foram dois... – eu sufoquei uma risadinha, enquanto a Rainha se virava pra mim, com um olhar mortal.

- Os bolinhos são para comer, não para ficar jogando! Ta pensando o quê? Que ta na casa do Chapeleiro Maluco?

- Bem... – dei uma olhadinha básica para a coroa da Rainha. Ela parecia uma pouco maluca com aquilo na cabeça, e o olhar de maníaca que ela estava lançando desde que aquela reunião começou, dava mesmo a impressão de que pudesse espumar pela boca a qualquer momento. Tudo bem que se eu fosse comparar com alguma coisa, eu diria que ela parecia mais um serial killer do que o Chapeleiro Maluco, mas eu é que não ia falar nada. Vai que ela resolve enfiar a coroa em _mim_? – Desculpe.

- Humf... – ela resmungou, apertando os olhos – Aproveita que você ta falando agora e diz aí: onde você estava ontem à noite, com quem e o que fez?

- Ahn... – lancei um olhar enviesado para alguns dos presentes. – Eu não acho que possa.

- E por que não? – alguém resmungou do meu lado. Provavelmente a Miss, ainda mal-humorada (e sem os remédios) por ter sido jogada para fora do teatro, sem completar o discurso.

- Bom... – lancei um olhar nervoso para a Rainha, que parecia prestes a explodir – É que não são minhas histórias. Eu só... meio que... testemunhei.

- Não me interessa. – ela disse, apontando o dedo pra mim – Comece a falar!

Engoli em seco. Pat começou a rir e me segurei para não jogar outro bolinho nela.

- Ta bom... Já que não tem jeito... – dei de ombros e respirei fundo. - Bom, depois de ontem, do concurso, dos prêmios que ganhei e de ser obrigada a fazer aquele discurso, sob juras de morte da parte da Galatea e da Empty, eu fui pra festa. No começo, não vi ninguém que eu conhecia. E como não sou uma pessoa muito... ahn... extrovertida, eu fiquei na minha, procurando pelas duas já citadas. Não encontrei nenhuma, por sinal... – lancei um olhar mal-humorado para as duas, que começaram a olhar para o lados e as unhas, fingindo que não sabiam do que eu estava falando.

"Até que finalmente encontrei a Carol e a Lilith. As duas estavam felicíssimas por terem ganhado os prêmios de ficwriters estreantes e tagarelando sobre como tinha sido lindo subir no palco e tal. Acho que a Carol até mencionou que ia subir no palco onde a banda estava tocando para cantar um pouco. Sabe como é... Ela adora um Karaokê."

Carol olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. Começou a ficar vermelha. Engasgou um pouco. Dei um sorrisinho triunfante. Rainha pigarreou e voltei minha atenção para a história.

- Desculpa, eu me distraio fácil. Então, nós três estávamos conversando sobre a Miss, e como achamos injusto ela ter sido arrastada no meio do discurso só porque não tomou os remédios dela e... – levei um cutucão nas costelas. Lancei um olhar feio pra Miss, que continuo a mexer no celular – Enfim... Depois de um tempo de conversa, resolvi ir pra mesa de comida.

- Pra variar... Só come, essa aí.

Dessa vez o bolinho foi parar bem no meio da cara da Galatea. A Rainha nem disse nada. Acho que ela ainda estava meio desconfiada da história mal contada que a Ga contou.

- Então, como eu estava dizendo antes de uma meliante me atrapalhar... Eu fui comer. Quando tava pegando uns aperitivos da mesa, eu vi duas pessoas saírem de fininho da festa, antes de olhar bem para os lados, sabe, pra ver se ninguém tava olhando.

- Quem? – a Rainha perguntou, interessada, olhando em volta com desconfiança.

- Ahn... – lancei outro olhar nervoso, dessa vez pra Pat – Bem, Jared. E Jensen.

Os dois engoliram em seco quando todas as cabeças começaram a revezar os olhares, do loiro para o alto. Pat não pareceu chateada; ao contrário, ficou felicíssima. Acredito que tenha pensado num provável threesome com os dois. Aquilo me deu vontade de jogar mais um bolinho nela, mas me segurei.

- E, sei lá, não tinha nada pra fazer, então eu segui os dois. Eles entraram... bem... aqui. Eles começaram a jogar as roupas pelo caminho até aquele sofá ali no canto. – apontei para um sofá vermelho, em que algumas pessoas estavam sentadas – Depois de tirarem... ahem... _tudo_, começaram a se beijar, a se apertar, a se pegar e... – eu já estava abanando o calor para longe com um pedaço de papel que tinha tirado do colo da Miss – Eram dedos percorrendo cada curva, línguas se lambendo e se provando... e... Bem... Vocês sabem.

Todo mundo na sala parecia estar hiperventilando. A Rainha ficou olhando para os dois um tempinho, a cabeça inclinada, os olhos focados, provavelmente passando um filme na própria cabeça.

- Bem, enquanto eu via os dois consumarem o ato... – por algum motivo as pessoas começaram a se levantar do sofá vermelho – alguém apareceu do meu lado do nada. Era o anjo antes molestado. – apontei o Cass. – Eu estava tão quietinha espionando os Js, que nem o vi chegando. Só percebi quando o vapor da boca dele tocou meu pescoço – estremeci, não pude evitar – Ele me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo e, depois de fazer meu coração voltar pra dentro do meu peito, eu falei que estava procurando a Ga e a Em.

- Claro que eu não acreditei nela, Acredito que ela só tava querendo ver aqueles dois se pegarem. – Castiel falou, ainda tentando se recompor dos ataques sofridos.

- Pelo que eu me lembre, você ficou bem interessado na cena também... Até me perguntou como era a sensação de ser beijado por alguém. Lembra? - Castiel corou e ficou quieto. – Pois bem. Eu tentei explicar pra ele, né... Afinal somos escritoras que fazem vários personagens se pegar e o dom das palavras é nosso superpoder... Mas ele não estava entendendo muito bem... Então, eu... Ahn...

- Então ela o puxou pelo pescoço e deu um puta beijo nele – Jared se fez soar num canto da biblioteca – Eu vi vocês dois. Só não falei nada porque tava meio ocupado, sabe?

- Ai Deus, que vergonha... – eu cobri meus olhos com as mãos, até receber mais um cutucão da Miss. Quando levantei os olhos pra ela, ela fazia sinais de positivo com os dois polegares, sussurrando um "Mandou bem" bem baixinho.

- E depois? – sua majestade perguntou – O que você fez depois? Foi até meu lindo colar, surrupiou-o e o vendeu no mercado negro? – as lágrimas desciam pelos olhos da Rainha.

- Nãoo! Depois eu saí com o Cass e fomos procurar o Dean para irmos todos ler as fics da Anarco. Só que a gente não conseguiu encontrar ninguém. Aí tava ficando tarde e eu já tinha perdido metade da festa e resolvi ir embora. Cass me acompanhou até lá fora pra eu pegar um táxi. Só aí que fomos encontrar Dean e Sam. O Impala estacionou na entrada... Lindo carro, todo lustrado, com um ronronar tão gostoso de ouvir... Cara, na hora lembrei da cena do grande retorno do Impala, na segunda temporada. Fiquei até emocionada.

Suspiros e sorrisos tomaram conta dos participantes da reunião ao lembrarem da cena mais emocionante envolvendo aquele carro, que já fazia parte da família Winchester.

- E o que aconteceu depois? Desembucha, criatura! – a Rainha estava parecendo uma beterraba, toda inchada e vermelha de chorar e berrar e se preocupar com seu colar (que nem era dela pra começo de conversa).

- Os Winchester estavam fugindo da festa, porque encontraram alguma maluca que não saía do pé deles e estava gritando muito alto em suas orelhas. Eles fugiram pela janela do banheiro quando tiveram chance e pularam dentro do Impala. Cass ofereceu uma carona e Dean disse que eu podia entrar no carro, se eu prometesse não gritar. Eu não sei o que foi melhor: estar dentro do Impala sentindo o cheiro do couro e ouvindo o rock clássico no toca-fitas, estar com meus três homens preferidos no mundo todo, ou sentada no banco de trás com esse anjo lindo, perfeito e tão... cheiroso! – um suspiro alto escapou. Castiel sorriu para mim, aquele sorriso perfeito, que jogava todo mundo aos céus.

- E eles te levaram pra sua casa? – Carol disse, espantada.

- Hum? – eu olhei pra ela. – É... Claro... Casa. – voltei a atenção pra Rainha – Olha, majestade, não sei quem roubou seu colar, mas não fui eu. Eu tinha outra coisa azul pra encarar e suspirar por. – lancei um olhar de relance ao anjo – Minha aposta ainda é na Galatea, ou na Chantall... Aposto que agiram juntas e usaram essa guerra pelo John só pra disfarçar, isso sim. Ou a Mary, que a cada vez que tenta se explicar, fica parecendo mais culpada.

Mary me olhou feio, apertando os pulsos com raiva. Engoli em seco, voltando para a Rainha novamente.

- Vem cá, você tem certeza que roubaram seu colar? Será que você não esqueceu em alguma gaveta ou bolso de algum casaco? Se eu fosse você procuraria de novo. Esse lugar é enorme e pode estar em qualquer lugar!

Pronto. Taí. Meu relato da noite. Calei-me finalmente e fiquei pensando em várias fics que aquela noite e aqueles eventos poderiam formar. Só restava saber se conseguiria escrever todas elas.

* * *

**Ahan! Então...vejamos, ainda não temos provas definitivas sobre o paradeiro de quem mesmo? Chantall, Galatea Glax, e... Dean! Se ao menos alguém nos explicasse onde estas três pessoas estavam exatamente...Engraçado como Tudo se esclarece com uma acareação, certo? E você Dean, vai se explicar? E as mopcinhas, ainda esperando pelo John Winchester confirmar o álibi de vocês ou alguém quer mudar suas versão? Já estamos perdendo a paciência e daqui a pouco isso vira uma guerra de toratas!**

**Obrigada, Thata, pela participação esclarecedora!**


	20. A Noite de Anarco Girl 2 Revelações

**...................**

**A noite de Anarco Girl – Parte 2**

**Revelações**

**..................  
**

Senhoras, peço novamente a palavra. Apesar de a Thata ter corroborado meu álibi, sinto-me na obrigação de acrescentar mais uma informação ao meu depoimento, uma vez que ainda existem pessoas lançando dúvidas sobre minha idoneidade.

Reafirmo que estive mesmo com o Cas e que ele me deixou sozinha enquanto saiu para procurar o Dean. Esperei por algum tempo e já estava ficando um pouco impaciente, acreditando que ele teve algum contratempo e que por isso demorava tanto.

Resolvi sair do camarim para procurá-lo, mas antes mesmo de colocar meus pezinhos para fora, ouvi passos e vozes se aproximando, então continuei quietinha. Porém, como sou curiosa, resolvi espreitar.

Três pessoas caminhavam furtivamente, conversando de forma sussurrada. Eram duas mulheres e um homem, e a princípio não reconheci, mas à medida que se aproximavam, pude ver quem era e quase tive um ataque.

Eis que me deparava, nada mais, nada menos, com Danneel, Genevieve e Chad.

Até onde me lembro, eles nem foram convidados! Por isso mesmo, resolvi ir atrás. Ainda por cima, estavam rindo sem parar. Boa coisa que não era. Esperei que tomassem um pouco mais de distância os segui.

- Dessa vez essas ficwriters vão pagar caro pelo atrevimento! - disse Danneel - Elas vão se arrepender por cruzar nosso caminho! Imagina só, ficar inventando essas baboseiras sobre o Jensen e o Jared. Meu Jen é muito homem! - aparentemente, estava irritada conosco, embora eu não entenda o motivo.

- Vê se tem cabimento as loucuras que escrevem! Ficam por aí espalhando que o meu marido é gay e casou só de fachada! - Genevieve também não parecia tão bem humorada.

- E eu? Sempre me caluniando, dizendo que tenho ciúmes do Jay com o Jensen. Essas mentes doentias não sabem o que é amizade não? - Chad estava com ar de poucos amigos. - Mas hoje, isso tudo acaba. Vamos dar o troco.

- Gene, querida, muito cuidado com essa caixinha. Ela contém algo valioso. Causaremos um tumulto enorme por causa disso. Então, o circo estará armado. Vai ser ficwriter engolindo ficwriter! Uma acusando a outra... Será o fim do ffnet! Um site de fanfiction a menos no mundo! - Danneel deu uma gargalhada digna de bruxa, no que foi acompanhada pelos comparsas.

- E pensar que tudo isso vai acontecer porque conseguimos colocar uma espiã entre elas... A traição virá de onde menos esperam... Chad, essa sua amiga nos ajudou bastante. E será muito bem recompensada! - Genoveva parecia cada vez mais a vadia que interpretou no seriado.

Eu estava estática. Uma traidora! Uma espiã entre nós... Precisava ouvir mais, para descobrir o nome da safada. E precisava saber o que guardavam com tanto zelo na caixinha.

Mas algo deu errado, pois de repente senti um baque pelas costas. Não sei quem me atingiu, provavelmente a tal traidora, quando recobrei a consciência estava sozinha, em um camarim qualquer e havia um bilhete ao meu lado.

"Sabemos tudo sobre você. Seu verdadeiro nome, seu endereço, onde você mora, inclusive sobre seu bebê. Então, boca fechada, se não quiser saber do que somos capazes...".

Foi por isso que fiquei calada. Mas também não vou levar a culpa por algo que não fiz. Se até a Mary, que é minha amiga, lançou suspeitas sobre minha humilde pessoa, prefiro esclarecer tudo de uma vez por todas.

O resto da história, vocês conhecem. O segurança me encontrou e aqui estou.

O bilhete ameaçador está aqui, qualquer um pode ver, se quiser.

Não consegui descobrir a identidade da tal espiã, mas uma coisa eu digo com certeza. Não são muitas aqui que sabem tanto da minha vida. Então, tudo leva a crer que a traidora está neste recinto...

* * *

_Por esta eu juro que não esperava... Agora é tiro pra tudo que é lado. Pessoal, sintam-se convidadas pelos meus amados e vitaminados ex mariners do naipes de paus a se manterem no recinto, até o meu colar aparecer, viu?_


	21. Enquanto isto

**................**

**Enquanto isto, na salinha de tortura...**

**...............  
**

"E então, senhor John Winchester... Já chega ou ainda quer mais disso?" O torturador limpou a testa suada com o braço, já estava naquele processo há quase dois dias e o maldito Winchester pai não admitia nada. John, por sua vez, mordeu os lábios pela milésima vez em todo o tempo em que estava sofrendo aquele interrogatório sem sentido, fechando os olhos diante da tortura.

Estava imobilizado e seus olhos lacrimejam. Por mais que não admitisse, aquela estava sendo a pior tortura da vida dele. Muito pior que no inferno. Por que lá, ainda havia algum respeito. Os demônios sabiam dele. Sabiam de seu passado. Mas ali... Eles sabiam suas piores fraquezas. Era como se tivessem lido um manual de como ferir Jon Winchester de verdade. Os desgraçados iam pagar por isso assim que ele escapasse dali. Mas por enquanto, não os deixaria ter o gostinho de abrir o bico. Enquanto pudesse agüentar. Tudo o que pode fazer naquele momento, diante de uma nova leva de atos vis e execráveis cometidos contra sua pessoa foi gemer e resmungar, convicto:

"É só disso que vocês são capazes? Eu já estive... no inferno. Embora seja parecido, vocês ainda tem muito a... aprender no quesito tortura." Ele ensaiou um riso de escárnio, mas engasgou-se de pura exaustão, produzindo em vez disso uma tosse pífia.

"Ah, é?" o torturador levou aquilo para o lado pessoal, agora, estreitando os olhos ameaçadoramente. "Então agora você vai ver do que eu sou capaz, senhor durão. Já temos dois nomes. É melhor você confirmar a história delas ou elas é quem vão sofrer... e o que eu tenho preparado para elas é personalizado... Você sabe, eu gosto de fazer meu trabalho de maneira muito pessoal... Nomes, John? Nomes?"

" Um cavalheiro...não fala estas coisas."

"Eu até tinha pensado em dizer aos seus filhos que você estava aqui, sendo torturado e que eles podiam tomar o seu lugar, mas..." o torturador fez uma pausa para apreciar a reação de desespero do Winchester pai, antes de fazer um gesto de enfado. Machão previsível era John Winchester. O Wolverine na sala ao lado estava agindo muito parecido. "Mas mudei de idéia. Ai, é tão clichê! Então não tenho outra alternativa senão voltar ao meu serviço... E dizendo isso voltou a inclinar-se sobre John e empurrar uma jujuba azul boca adentro do torturado. "Confortável?" ele voltou a aumentar o volume dos fones de ouvido, onde um audiobook de O Segredo era recitado. John piscou, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam involuntariamente. A sua frente, um telão do tamanho de uma parede mostrava, repetidamente, cenas onde o Ursinho Fofo corria num gramado florido. E por falar em ursinhos...Ele estava esparramado confortavelmente sobre centenas de bichinhos de pelúcia macios e convidativos. Era demais para um caçador como ele. Era horrível. Mais que horrível. E o pior eram as jujubas. Quando ele fechava os olhos sentia o atrativo aroma de biscoitos com chococrisps recém saídos do forno. O torturador era mesmo da mais alta hierarquia de torturadores infernais! Seus pés descalços chutaram alguns bichinhos felpudos e agradáveis ao toque, fazendo John se arrepiar ante a delícia do mundo. Ele queria esganar o Ursinho Fofo e aquela Rainha insuportável que não sabia manter em segredo que tinha um colar daqueles. Claro que John já tinha matado a charada. Ele já sabia muito bem quem tinha pego o colar. E também, ele próprio tinha sido o responsável por dar um fim naquela coisa monstruosa que só causava mal. Claro... Uma coisa no Nível do Um Anel e do Graal... Agora a culpa era dele que ela tinha deixado escapar onde estava? O grande problema é que ele tinha princípios. Tem coisas que um homem não faz. E dentre elas.... É denegrir a imagem de alguém com quem ele...bem, deixa pra lá. Se bem que também tinha coisas que um homem de verdade não fazia e ela, bem...aff, deixa pra lá. Mas que porra, por que esta maldita mulher não pára de falar esta bobagem de auto ajuda ridícula?

Num estrondo repentino, a porta se abriu de sopetão, acertando o torturador, que caiu estatelado no chão. Uma forma veloz e violenta (meio V de Vingança isso daqui, né?) avançou cômodo adentro, encarando o insidioso torturador e, em menos de um minuto, finalizando com ele como se estivessem numa arena de Mortal Combate.

_Hugh?_ o pasmo John Winchester perguntou, ainda preso entre os ursinhos de pelúcia._ O que foi isso?

_Acho que a tortura fez o meu lado Wolverine aflorar. E... o que é isto?

_É assim que os machões de verdade são torturados, Jackman._John Winchester estreitou os olhos, enquanto o outro homem o soltava das algemas forradas de plush._Por que a pergunta? Você... não...? Por que você está aqui, me salvando, afinal?

Hugh Jackman ergueu o olhar para o rústico exemplar de macho a sua frente, e o interprete de Wolverine deu um sorriso tímido. Isso imediatamente arrepiou o Winchester.

_Não!

_Sim._ o outro respondeu simplesmente._ Eu sei que pode parecer estranho, quer dizer, foi estranho, mas eu sou um cara esclarecido o bastante para reconhecer meus sentimentos. E assumi-los.

_Assumir?!

_Johnny boy, meu caro, não seja tímido. Nós três nos divertimos muito naquela limusine e eu me lembro muito bem de todas as suas palavras. E de muito mais...

John estreitou os olhos em desgosto, mas acabou por dar uma risadinha sem vergonha, de canto.

_Certo. Foi legal. E a nossa dama...

_Não sei o que ela fez de errado, mas posso dizer o que ela faz bem feito._ Hugh Jackman riu, tirando um grunhido de concordância do outro moreno._Ok, está solto. E pelo que eu pude saber, seus filhos estão sendo interrogados com um grupo de ficwriters sobre aquele colar que eu vi...

_Devo admitir que o colar ficava bonito nela como única peça de vestuário. Pena que tive que destruí-lo. Ele era mágico. Deve ser por isso que você está aqui, Jackman. Ela nos enfeitiçou com o colar. Este colar era capaz de fazer as pessoas serem consumidas de paixão instantânea pelo usuário.

_Ahn... Agora entendi porque o Dicaprio se apaixona pela gordinha...

_Ah, vai, ela não era tão feia assim. _John condescendeu, mas depois ficou vermelho ao perceber-se admitindo ter assistido Titanic.

_Mas se o colar foi destruído, o tal feitiço não deveria ter acabado? _ o ator ergueu a sobrancelha, ajudando John a levantar-se e admirando seu dorso nu, ao mesmo tempo.

_Você tem razão... Mas, espera aí? Você está apaixonado por mim ou pela dama?

_Você não era nada ciumento naquela limusine, John! Vamos lá, vamos buscar a Galatea e repetirmos aquelas posições para eu me decidir se eu gosto mais dela ou de você. Você sabe, a Rainha é louca. E depois, podemos pedir para a Gah fazer aquilo de novo com os dedinhos dos pés...

Só a lembrança fez John segurar um sorrisinho safado.

_Certo. Vamos!

* * *

CONTINUA...


	22. Enquanto isso em outro lugar

**..............**

**Enquanto isso em outro lugar...**

**..............  
**

Duas pessoas aguardam nas sombras, dentro de um carro, observando disfarçadamente enquanto outras três estão reunidas numa encruzilhada perto da super vigiada mansão da Rainha.

"Acho que a gente não devia ter feito aquele campeonato de martelinho, Jimmy meu amigo. Tem algo rodando e, ou minha cabeça vai desparafusar a qualquer momento e acertar alguém, ou definitivamente eu quero descer do mundo agora!"

"Rood, querida, se mesmo bêbada do jeito que está você conseguiu chegar até aqui, eu tenho medo de pensar o que pode fazer sóbria. Olhe, eles realmente estão aprontando algo! Eu sabia!"

"Não, Jimmy! Eu sabia! A Rainha proco... provou... provocou, e agora... oh meu Deus! Eles estão fazendo!"

Perceberam quando o homem agachou-se e escavou o chão, encoberto pelas sombras da noite. As duas belas mulheres o observaram e depois olharam sobre os ombros, obviamente esperando (e ao mesmo tempo temendo) a chegada de alguém.

"Precisamos impedir isso!"

"Não acredito que eles sejam loucos o bastante para isto! Meus amigos!"

" A vingança correi o coração das pessoas, Jim." Ela sentenciou, dramaticamente."

"Você quer dizer corrói."

"Talvez." Valery Rood conferiu se sua arma dentro da jaqueta estava devidamente carregada e saiu do carro quase silenciosamente. Isso se não tivesse perdendo o equilíbrio quando o mundo (ou sua cabeça) deu mais um giro inesperado devido ao álcool, e tivesse tropeçado no meio fio e em seguida, numas latas de lixo ao longo da calçada.

"Quem está aí?"

Daneel praticamente gritou, assustada, tirando de sua bolsinha Versace uma lanterna de chaveiro, que apontou para todos os cantos, embora obviamente tivesse alcançado no máximo um metro de distância com seu facho de luz minúsculo. Genevieve riu histérica, começando a ficar desconfortável com a situação, enquanto Chad batia com o pé sobre o montinho de terra onde tinha enterrado a caixinha.

Valery sacudiu a cabeça para tentar ao menos empená-la no lugar, sentada no chão. "Isso não vai ser bom... Preciso salvar estas pessoas..."

Jim Beaver, dentro do carro, piscou ao perceber que havia uma quarta pessoa com o trio na encruzilhada.

"Oh droga. Corra, Valery!"

.............

"Uhn, senhoritas, isto tudo é muito interessante, mas vejam só..." Dean Winchester chamou a atenção para si, com sua voz grave e irônica. Todos na sala olharam e secaram o caçador, sem exceções.

"Já te disse, Cas, que este olhar... Mas voltemos ao assunto. Eu acabei de encontrar ali atrás de uma estante um picadinho de carne e, ao seu lado, um celular..."

"Vai ficar bancando o Sherlock ou vai falar logo?" Sam o interrompeu, agastado com todo o drama que o irmão impunha ao relato.

"O celular estava chamando um número... e eu acabei de descobrir que a Anarco Girl pode estar falando a verdade... Parece que a traidora entre vocês estava mandando imagens e informações de vocês, queridas ficwriters, para pessoas que podem prejudicá-las. Porque, claro, sabendo suas verdadeiras identidades, sem sacos de papel na cabeça," ele olhou para Pat, que tentava desesperadamente socar algo grande dentro da bolsa "elas podem ter muitas idéias de como causar dano."

"Oh..." A Rainha lamentou, bastante triste. "Eu só queria uma confraternização, e quem sabe, nossa própria versão de We Are the World!"

"Mas alguém aparentemente descobriu sobre a farsante e..." Sam olhou atrás da estante da qual Dean se referia, fazendo uma careta de surpresa e nojo "...NOSSA! e bem, achou que devia dar a ela uma lição!"

Todos olharam para Pat, que olhou o friso no teto e assobiou, impressionada com os desenhos intrincados.

"Mas vocês acabaram de dizer que a minha doce esposa está tramando uma vingança maligna contra vocês só por causa destes ridículos Padackles sem fundamento?" Jared perguntou. Sam não pode evitar balançar a cabeça desoladamente após ouvir aquela negação desnecessária.

Dean ergueu o celular e ia falar algo, quando a porta da biblioteca foi arrombada e o tumulto do salve-se quem puder foi geral, até que a poeira e confusão passaram e A Rainha desceu do colo de Jared, Jensen do de Cas e muitas ficwriters erguiam as mãos no meio da sala. Os irmãos Winchester exclamaram, em uníssono:

"Pai! Wolverine!"

.......

"Bom trabalho, Pedro Henrique." Chantall soltou-se das cordas que a prendiam com a ajuda do seu gato amarelo, que ficou afiando as unhas na superfície áspera. Isso claro, utilizou todas as artimanhas que a ficwriter conhecia para dominar mentalmente um gato, inclusive implorar.

Aquilo levou dezenas de horas e ela esfregou os pulsos e o bumbum, doloridos. O gato amarelo praticamente escreveu para ela que queria seu pagamento. "Mercenário, onde está seu amor por mim?" ela ralhou, decepcionada. O gato lambeu uma pata em resposta.

"Espero que ainda dê tempo de salvar meu amado... Que decepção... Tanto trabalho... Uma obsessão de anos, para conseguir trazê-lo e... qual a paga que eu recebo? Ingratidão, pura e simples... ingratidão!"

Ela subiu do seu porão onde fora presa pelo próprio John Winchester, ainda resmungando. "Passo um tempão pesquisando como conseguir um corpo e transmutá-lo para dar a ele o que precisa... invoco sua alma que vagava... Coloco tudo junto... Meu coração foi apunhalado!" A mulher alcançou uma sala cheia de coisas estranhas, e puxou um carteado de dentro de uma caixa. "Mas eu vou descobrir onde ele está e com quem, e querido, desta vez você vai conhecer do que Chantall é capaz!"

Ela virou treze cartas sobre a mesa, e foi desvirando uma a uma.

"Deixe-me ver... O Julgamento, os Cavaleiros de Espadas e Copas, a Rainha de Copas, A Torre, O Diabo, Os Enamorados, A Temperança, o Enforcado...John!, Pajens de Paus e Copas, um Ás de Espadas, e um Cinco de Paus...aiaiai! Vejamos, aquela arrogante da Rainha, está com o meu John, mais um monte de gente brigando, incluindo ali os Winchester, os Js, um demônio e pessoas invejosas e perigosas, um anjo e pessoas que buscam a justiça. Na casa dela, claro! Só não entendi o Ás de Espadas...

Ela andou de um lado para o outro até resolver pegar o chapéu e a vassoura, digo, as chaves do carro:

"Só podia ser coisa da Rainha, aquela invejosa! Roubou meu John de mim!"

CONTINUA...

* * *

**_N/A: as personas de Chantall e Det. Rood utilizadas com permissão das mesmas. O resto... foi fiado!_**


	23. Ainda lá

**...........**

**Ainda lá...**

**...........  
**

"Olá." O estranho cumprimentou o trio, tirando o chapéu, sorrindo com uma finesse irônica.

"Você... você é quem pensamos que é? "Genevieve perguntou impressionada e trêmula, começando a imaginar se Jared valia isso tudo. Oh, bem, ao lembrar-se do que se tratava, metade do seu medo foi embora. Valia sim.

"Não, eu sou só alguém que parou para pedir uma informação. Claro que sou quem sou!" Ele sorriu e os três fitaram a fenda entre seus dentes. Chad coçou a barba.

"É que... não leva a mal, mas... O Chapeleiro Maluco? Ou será Johnny Depp?" Seu tom foi de quem duvida do bom gosto ou da seriedade da situação. Ou as duas coisas. Aquilo estava ficando ridículo. Agora o vizinho da Rainha tinha vindo tirar uma onda com a cara deles. Bem feito por dar ouvidos às sandices de Daneel!

"Primeiro: Não use este tom comigo. Eu sou um demônio. Depois, não use este tom com Johnny Depp. Ele é o mais próximo que um humano pode chegar de ser Deus. E terceiro, não use este tom com o Chapeleiro Maluco. Ele é perigoso. Sei que pode parecer estranho, mas é que eu sou meio friorento... peguei um casaco extra. Mas... tratemos de negócios... o que, exatamente posso fazer por vocês? Suponho que queiram fazer um negócio por atacado, certo?"

"Er...exatamente." falou Daneel, um pouco assustada, mas nitidamente a mais determinada dos três. "Nós temos um grande empecilho em nossas vidas, e queremos nos livrar dele."

"E o que seria?" O demônio vestindo Johnny Depp vestindo o Chapeleiro Maluco falou em tom benevolente, o que soou ainda mais sinistro.

"Nós queremos que aqueles ficwriters malditos que ficam nos difamando e difamando Jared e Jensen... Que eles se digladiem entre si e... um sorriso insano começou a crescer no rosto de Daneel "...e iniciem um Apocalipse entre eles!"

"Oh oh! Não é pra tanto, né Daneel?" Chad cutucou a amiga, mas ela parecia vidrada no pensamento do caos e da inimizade se espalhando pelo fandom de Supernatural, que causaram tantas intrigas entre seu noivo e ela...

"Chad! Você mesmo disse que soube de um site de fanfiction que tinha aquele símbolo usado no episódio Hellhouse para amplificar as ondas mentais dos leitores..."

"Sim, tornando tudo realidade... Mas o Apocalipse é um pouco demais, Danny!"

"Oras, eu concordo com a doce Daneel..." o demônio falou, compreensivo. "Imagine, todos os Padackles do mundo forçando os viris atores a terem estes desejos insanos um pelo outro e... deixa pra lá. Vocês não querem mesmo ouvir isso. Mas compreendam, vocês é que sabem o que vão pedir. O preço é sempre o mesmo, não importa..." ele lustrou as unhas na aba do casaco. "Embora eu adorasse a idéia de iniciar um Apocalipse."

"Certo... Ok, vamos fechar logo o negócio. Façam fila, e vamos ver o início do fim entre aqueles desocupados ." Daneel falou, determinada, fazendo biquinho.

O demônio sorriu sardonicamente.

"Uhn, certo. Mas nada de língua, ouviu?"

.......

"Galatea Glax!" a pequena multidão exclamou o nome simultaneamente, após a revelação de John. Ela sorriu constrangida, quebrando uma lixa de unha de puro nervosismo.

"Ora, vocês têm que entender, a tentação era muita...Todas no meu lugar fariam o mesmo!" ela tentou se justificar olhando apelativamente para os presentes, mas só encontrou olhares estreitados para ela. Todos possivelmente querendo ter tido a idéia primeiro.

"Parecia simples. Eu ia pegar o colar emprestado e depois devolver... Eu não contava acordar sozinha na limusine abandonada na praia, sem o colar... Oh Rainha, me perdoe!!!" Ela repentinamente se jogou aos pés da anfitriã ultrajada, soluçando dramaticamente. Alguém jogou um bolinho nela, que lançou um olhar feroz à procura do culpado. Mas voltou a sua posição de súplica _à _madalena arrependida.

John virou-se para a soberana:

"Mas eu destruí o colar, assim ninguém mais vai sofrer do feitiço que aquela coisa pode provocar."

"Trinta mil machos correram atrás de nós!" Afirmou Hugh Jackman, veementemente, a guisa de aval.

A Rainha fez beicinho, ameaçando chorar ao saber que o seu precioso colar tinha sido destruído.

"Então aquela história toda do threesome com o Hugh e o John eram verdade? Quem diria, hein? Impressionante... "Alguém murmurou, seguido de um comentário surgido do meio da patotinha amontoada: "Aqui eu só ouvi revelação impressionante... mas isso significa que a Chantall estava mentindo, certo?"

"É Chantall, o que você tem a dizer sobre isso?" Dean Winchester perguntou, olhando para a moça que tentava se esconder pelos cantos, a esta altura.

"Ela, nada. Porque a Chantall original sou eu." Todos olharam para a voz melódica que vinha de perto da janela.

"De onde diabos ela veio?" Sam perguntou.

A morena alisando um gato amarelo em seu colo, encarou a moça encolhida no canto perto de Castiel por um instante, fulminando-a com os olhos. A moça sussurrou:

"Oh, desculpe... Eu... Eu sou uma atriz e estou aqui para ajudar um amigo... É uma longa história, mas... Ai, eu quero meu advogado!" Ela berrou, apavorada.

"Então este celular aqui é seu?" Dean perguntou, balançando o aparelho que tinha encontrado junto aos pedaços de alguém que tivera a péssima idéia de fazer amizade com uma moça que tinha um machado.

"Então alguém matou a ficwriter anônima sem necessidade?" Cas soltou, com sua voz áspera, deixando muita gente ali zonza de tesão recolhido, e alguém envergonhada. Um zumzumzum começou, todo mundo falando ao mesmo tempo, chocados com as revelações do dia. Apenas se ouviam algumas frases soltas.

"E então, se eu te perdoar, você volta pra casa, John?" a verdadeira Chantall falava.

"Que hora é o jantar?" Uma ficwriter mais esfomeada perguntou.

"Alguém pode explicar como John Winchester, que tinha morrido e tido o corpo queimado, voltou?" A Rainha quis saber.

"Como faz para o frango ficar douradinho?" Algum anônimo soltou, distraído.

"Você quer casar comigo, Jensen?" Jared pediu.

"Você quer casar comigo, Galatea?" Hugh Jackman sorriu, aproveitando a confusão.

"Uhn?" A multidão praticamente falou junto, surpresa.

A porta se abriu, e Misha e Jeffrey entraram, ofegantes:

"Temos problemas, pessoal."

.......

"Mas essa agora..." Valery Rood baixou a arma, ao reconhecer a pele de quem o demônio estava usando. O choque tinha sido tão grande que ela poderia se considerar completamente sóbria. "Como é que eu vou acabar com isso sem machucar Johnny Depp?"

"Vamos Rood, você pode pensar em alguma coisa.

Façamos assim: Você derruba ele e eu tiro os idjits de lá. Sem contratantes, sem contrato. Vou chamar uns amigos, e conseguir algum reforço." Jim Beaver sugeriu.

"O-kay." Falou ela, estalando a coluna e tirando os sapatos de salto alto para enfrentar a situação. Vamos lá Rood. "É só mais um trabalhinho de nada. As vidas de centenas de pessoas estão em suas mãos..." Ela murmurou, enquanto decidida se encaminhava para o grupo no meio da encruzilhada.

O Demônio estava encarando o biquinho de Daneel, secretamente muito feliz em conseguir a alma dos três e ainda por cima, conseguir iniciar o Apocalipse do outro lado do espelho. E ele nem fizera nada para merecer isso! Lúcifer iria adorar saber... ele também fez um biquinho, cuidando de canto de olho os outros dois candidatos a otários aguardando sua vez apreensivos, quando levou um peteleco no pé da orelha que fez seu chapéu voar, com sua cabeça dentro, literalmente. Ele levantou-se a uns três metros do local original, só para ver uma mulher levantando-se após a voadora que aplicou.

"AH, Valery Rood...Já ouvi falar muito de você... Eu não estou fazendo nada proibido. Só vim atender a um chamado."

"Agora, o telefone tá ocupado?" Ela provocou, rodeando o demônio com cautela, em posição de defesa.

"Vamos ter que resolver isso. Não saiam daí crianças, já volto pra entregar minha parte do acordo."

"Nós ainda não temos acordo nenhum com você..." Genevieve falou, assustada escondendo-se atrás de Chad, que bem que queria se esconder atrás de alguém. Daneel deu alguns passos para trás, incerta e temerosa.

"Em breve terão, meus amigos. Basta eu me livrar desta peste de ficwriter-barra-personagem, um híbrido que vocês devem detestar, estou certo?"

"Oh, e como!" Genevieve apertou as mãos, desta vez torcendo pelo Chapeleiro, digo, demônio.

Detetive Rood e o Demônio começaram a se enfrentar. Ela estava realmente decidida a agüentar o que conseguisse até o reforço chegar. Mesmo aqueles três tolos não mereciam o destino que suas atitudes os levariam invariavelmente. Mas o quanto mais ela agüentaria?

.....

"Hora de dormir." Castiel simplesmente falou, surgindo do nada e tocando as testas de Genevieve, Daneel e Chad. Os três caíram desmaiados na mesma hora. Valery e o demônio deram uma pausa na luta onde a mulher estava levando a pior, para ver o que acontecia. Valery olhou por cima do ombro, aparentemente a cavalaria tinha chegado, pelo tamanho da turba.

"Oh eu vejo. A mocinha tem amigos, certo? Então, vamos ter que deixar a dança para depois... ele afastou-se dela, colocando-se de pé e encarando a pequena multidão liderada por Dean e Sam Winchester. "Arriverdeti, meus amigos." O demônio zombou, tirando o chapéu numa mesura antes de deixar Johnny Depp pela boca, como uma típica nuvem de fumaça negra e apavorante.

O corpo do ator ia cair ao chão, mas foi pego por Jim Beaver, que vinha ver se Valery estava bem. O coração do ator veterano deve ter quebrado em estilhaços quando Dean ajudou Valery levantar-se e limpou o sangue de seu rosto com a mão.

"Você está bem, Rood?"

"Eu... Poxa, que demora, hein, caçador?" ela aceitou sua ajuda, mas bancou a durona na frente de todos.

"Você estava indo bem."

"Sério? Nem percebi." Riram.

Sam chegou até eles. Cumprimentou Valery Rood rapidamente: "Oi Valery. Dean, vamos aproveitar que esta confusão toda acabou e sairmos daqui."

"Sem se despedir das meninas?"

"Sério cara. Agora."

Dean olhou em volta. Era hora de tocar a vida de novo. "Nos vemos por aí, Detetive."

Rood não respondeu, apenas levou dois dedos à testa em sinal de despedida, um leve sorriso no rosto, se afastando.

"Ok, mas... será que o Angel Cake encontrou Deus, afinal?"

Olharam para Castiel, que estava encarando curiosamente Johnny Depp desmaiado no chão. Arrepiaram-se com o mistério daquilo. "Vamos deixar ele aí... acho que ele tem muito a aprender com as garotas..."

"Se você acha... E papai?" Sam perguntou enquanto se dirigiam ao Impala.

"Oras, ele é adulto... e está morto. Mais feliz que nós dois." Disse Dean, dando de ombros, enquanto abria a porta do Impala.

"Sabe... vou sentir falta das meninas..." confessou.

"É... eu também." Sam concluiu alguns minutos depois, com um sorriso.

O Impala ganhou a estrada.

FIM

......

_Ah, sei... nem me perguntem o que aconteceu com Galatea, Chantall, John e Hugh. Os quatro desapareceram no meio daquela noite e nunca mais se falou disso..._

_Quanto à Rainha e seu colar... Sabe que ela até esqueceu-se do colar quando Jeffrey veio perguntar se ela estava bem? E claro que ela desmaiou com toda aquela violência, certo? Precisando de braços fortes para levá-la até seu quarto... Tsc tsc, Valery Rood saiu pela direita no seu estilo low profile, e o resto... Gravaram uma versão de We Are the World e prometeram se encontrar no Impala Trunk Awards!_

_Até lá!_

* * *

_**Pessoal, de todo o coração, muito, muito obrigada pela participação de todas vocês, cada review era mais divertida que a outra e adorei que tenham entrado no espírito da brincadeira. Só foi um sucesso por causa de vocês. Até mais.**_

_**Beijos**_

_**A Rainha.**_


End file.
